


LME on Lockdown

by Natsumi4



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi4/pseuds/Natsumi4
Summary: NaNoWriMo created #StayHomeWriMo to get us through the quarantine period.What happens when the virus reaches Japan and Lory is forced to make drastic measures to protect his talents and their managers? How will everyone handle being isolated in the Takarada mansion for the foreseeable future?Mostly Kyoko/Ren interactions, but other characters will pop up too.Diverges after Ch. 280 of Skip Beat
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko & Tsuruga Ren, Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 70





	1. The Setup

This is my attempt at some creative writing for #StayHomeWriMo. Each day a prompt is posted. I can't promise that I'll be able to keep up, but I'll give it a try. Let me know if you have any feedback. This is my first fan fiction!

Prompt for Day 1 is to write about a character who’s stuck inside (paraphrased).

* * *

Lory gleefully locked Kyoko and Ren in the cottage Ren had used when transforming into his Tsuruga Ren character.

“Someone will leave groceries or food on your doorstep. Please call or email the doctor your vitals each day. There’s 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a gym area, and a phone inside. There should be a TV with plenty of movies and games inside to keep your occupied. Call me if you have any further wishes.”

And with that, Lory gave a flourishing bow and bounded off in his bright blue genie costume.

Authoress: As for how they got to this point, well...

\--------------------

FLASHBACK 

Hearing the shouts of reporters and fans “CEDRIC!!!”, Kyoko and Ren both turned around. Catching his eye, Cedric walked closer to the two of them.

“You look strangely familiar,” he says leaning closer to look at Ren.

“My name is Tsuruga Ren. It’s nice to meet you.” (bows)

“He’s the #1 most eligible bachelor in Japan and my esteemed Sempai! You may have seen him modeling for R’mandy or in his latest…”

“No, I’m not sure that’s it…where have I seen you before?” Cedric says, cutting off Kyoko in the middle of her soliloquy about the wonders of her sempai. He taps his index finger on his chin. Before he’s able to make any more guesses, the crowd of reporters and fans catches up to Cedric and they end up separating Kyoko and Ren.

By the time the crowd passes, Yashiro ran downstairs.

“Finally! I’ve been looking you Ren! We have to be across town for your cologne endorsement meeting at 5:15. If we don’t leave in the next 5 minutes, we’ll be late.”

Ren sighed and internally cursed his “never late king” reputation once again, he bade farewell to “Mogami-san” and walked with Yashiro to the garage.

Three days later and their busy schedules kept getting in the way of them meeting. They both had ended each day when they were too exhausted to do anything other than pass out, much less call each other. Ren desperately wanted to make things clear with Kyoko.

They would soon find out that fate has a way of making things happen, sometimes in the most unexpected of ways.

Kyoko was already awake and starting to get ready when her phone rang at 6 AM with an urgent email for all LME talents and their managers. Attached was a multi-page questionnaire asking who they’d been around, where they’d recently traveled, if they’d had any of the following symptoms, etc... Everyone needed to respond to the email ASAP.

Due to the Covid-19 pandemic the president wanted everyone to go into quarantine by the following day. Everyone had the option of staying in the Takarada mansion or in their own homes if there was adequate security, access to supplies, and no-one high risk living in their homes.

Kyoko didn’t want to burden the Daruyama couple with shutting down the entire restaurant, so her choice was obvious. She packed up enough belongings to last at least one week, said her goodbyes, and headed for the Takarada mansion.

Ren was cowed into going to the Takarada mansion by a series of calls from Yashiro, Maria, and Lory (something about his _inedible_ cooking and Maria's tearful pleas about wanting him to survive).

Little had Ren and Kyoko known that a member of Cedric’s staff had tested positive for the virus in the last 3 days. By proximity, Lory determined them to be “high risk” (wink) and that they should be separately quarantined for the next two weeks for good measure.

END OF FLASHBACK 

\--------------------

Kyoko and Ren stood in the kitchen in awkward silence, having just been locked in by their genie/president. When they happened to meet each other’s eyes, they both quickly turned away with a faint blush in their cheeks — neither sure how to break the silence or how to continue their discussion from a few days prior. Kyoko’s voice squeaked as she suggested that they both take some time to unpack and then zipped away.


	2. The Kyoko Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Day 2 was to pick 5 random words from an article, blog post, etc and use them in your story. Without going too much into the details, I ended up randomly selecting: cracks, face, bento, searched, and conflict.

REN 

Kyoko scurried off so quickly to her room that Ren could practically see the trail Kyoko made on her exit. Facepalming, he let out a hundred year sigh and headed off to his room. Not bothering to put away his clothes, he sat on the bed and flopped back. This whole situation reeked of a Lory plot. I mean, they hadn’t even come in that close of contact with Cedric’s team, but he couldn’t bring himself to be too mad. He’d finally have some time to clear things up with Kyoko.

After her slight nod in the elevator a few days ago, he started to let himself hope that maybe he held a place in even a fraction of her heart. But at the same time…this was Kyoko. If he wanted any kind of a future with her, he needed to make his intentions abundantly clear. If he hadn’t already first-hand experienced how naive she could be, the whole Morizumi situation in the elevator cemented that. He had already confessed to her, but they hadn't settled on what was next..Hopefully some good would come out of this whole quarantine situation after all.

Alone, he dropped his Tsuruga Ren persona, letting off one of those heavenly smiles as he though of Kyoko. Maybe someday she’d be _his_ Kyoko. His girlfriend? Then his wife? Spending time together in a house like this would be the normal. He’d wake up to the smell of coffee and the sound of Kyoko calling him and their kids to breakfast. For her, he’d gladly eat every. single. meal.

Hearing some banging sounds startled him out of his day dream.

“Are you okay, Mogami-san?!?!”

“Haii,” she replied sheepishly.

“I suppose I should start unpacking,” he said sluggishly. Pulled from his happy daydreams, he started to slowly move and put away his belongings.

KYOKO 

Kyoko had retreated to her room and promptly shut herself in. Wondering how on earth she’d managed to end up locked in with Tsuruga-san for the next 2 weeks! She paced around the room. Her face morphing from one expression to the next in rapid succession as she tried to grapple with the situation. She eventually started banging her head on the wall to try to calm herself down until she started to attract her sempai’s attention. The Kyokos decided to call an immediate all-hands meeting in her head.

 **Setsu:** “I don’t see what the problem is, my Nii-san and I will finally get some uninterrupted time. Nii-san is only repeating what he’s said all along — that he’s mine. Or ours, I guess, ” she admitted with an eye roll. “We finally get some time to find a more permanent way of marking him as ours.” Setsu smiled wickedly, biting her lower lip as she started concocting some delicious ways to tease her nii-san.

 **Natsu:** “I second what Setsu says, or at least what she’s clearly thinking.” Natsu and Setsu high-five. “I can’t resist the opportunity to finally shake up that pretty-boy and make him tremble”.

 **Bo:** “SQWAACCKKK” He covers Kuon-kun's ears and pulls him further away from the table, trying to protect the young boy from the discussion at hand.

 **Momiji:** (walks off - a.k.a. doesn’t really care how this goes).

 **Mio** (shielding the grudges): "I thought you were more intelligent than this boss-Kyoko…remember the mmppphfhh” (Angel Kyokos — who now outnumber the grudges — squashing down Mio and the grudges)

 **Angel Kyokos:** “Boss-Kyoko, you’ve said it yourself, you trust him. He just told you that he loves you and you know that you love him. Just tell him that you want to take it slowly and I’m sure he’ll understand. But unless you are brave and tell him how you really feel, he’ll never know."

Kyoko steeled her resolve. If she was ever going to tell him how she felt, it might as well be now. I mean, they were here together for the next 2 weeks. I was going to be suffocating if she tried to skirt around the issue for that long. Trying not to think about it too much more, she looked at the clock. With everything going on, she hadn’t realized it was so late.

Well, might as well go see what supplies the president left for us. She opened the door a crack and quickly looked side to side to confirm Tsuruga-san wasn't around. Just because she decided to tell him, doesn't mean it had to be _now_ after all. She padded into the kitchen and searched the fridge, she found all sorts of ingredients that she could use to make dinner. But she also found a couple pre-made Bentos that included her favorite (hamburger steak). With how late it was, it might be the best option to just re-heat these. However, looking at Tsuruga-san’s door forebodingly, she needed his input as well. Bracing herself for whatever conflict might arise, she stiffly walked to her sempai’s door.

BOTH 

“Um..Tsuruga-san”. Kyoko knocked on the door softly. “I found some bentos in the refrigerator with hamburger steak. I was thinking of reheating them and frying some eggs to put on top. Would that be all right with you for dinner?”

Ren just finished putting away the last of his shoes when Kyoko knocked.

“Sure, that sounds fine Mogami-san. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Uhh…how about you find some plates and set the table?”

She tried to be diplomatic and find something he could work on. Her sempai’s skill set did not included cooking. The last time he tried to microwave popcorn for them, his microwave still smelled like burnt popcorn 2 weeks later when she visited. She quickly fried some eggs and reheated the bentos. As they sat down to dinner, they both stared at their food. Willing some conversation topic to come up…really, anything…annyyyy topic. I mean, they clearly needed to talk about the elevator, but was dinner really the time?

“Um…these hamburger steaks with fried eggs are pretty good, but I like the ones you make from scratch even better.”

Kyoko blushed and scolded Tsuruga-san for leaving his salad untouched.

“Honestly, Tsuruga-san, I don’t understand how you expect to keep up your stamina if you don’t eat all your food! You need to take care of your body!”

Ren, glad that she was back to at least semi-normal suggested that they check out what movies Lory had left them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Takarada Mansion…

“Uggh…now they’re watching movies! I want to see some progress. I thought shoving the two of them together would finally progress things. But I guess if nothing happened during the Heel siblings, I may have to take some more...drastic measures. If everything was going to plan, Ren or Kyoko-chan will finally make a move over the next two weeks,” says Lory while watching his security cams of the Cottage. “Anyways, how are the rest of the staff getting on?”

“All the managers and talents have being assigned single or double rooms. They’ve been instructed to stay in their rooms as much as possible. The ballroom is being set-up as a hospital just in case someone needs care. We've secured enough supplies to get us through the foreseeable future (Authoress interjecting: in case anyone was wondering where all the toilet paper went *wink*.) And your ’special project’ is on track,” says Sebastian.


	3. Unsuspected Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m skipping the prompt for Day 3 #StayHomeWriMo. Day 4 prompt is to write about a secret you or a character has been keeping. Should be easy enough ;).

Kyoko and Ren finished watching the live action version of Aladdin. Bolstered by Princess Jasmine's strength and boldness, she tried to muster her courage too. Ren meanwhile had honed in on a different scene meanwhile. Watching the chase scene in Aladdin reminded him of a few days ago when he had to chase down Kyoko in the hallway. Silver lining to all this craziness with the virus — at least I don’t have to worry about interviews from gossip shows about why I was chasing her down the hallways or what happened when I found her in the elevator. Blushing, he replayed the events in the elevator. One thought tugged at his mind though. How did she know he was going to confess to the girl he liked?

“Tsuruga-san, um…can we talk about the elevator?”

Ren opened his eyes widely. He had honestly thought he’d have to trap or corner Kyoko somewhere in order to talk through what happened a few days ago.

“Of course Mogami-san. Before we were separated I had wanted to discuss the events in private after all. I know that there’s a lot to discuss, but first, do you mind if I ask you something that’s been bothering me?"

“Sure, anything Tsuruga-san.”

“How did you know I was going to confess to someone?"

Kyoko paled. She had prepared herself to tell Ren her feelings, but she hadn’t even thought about telling him her ‘Bo’ secret. I guess it didn’t really make sense to automatically assume someone wants to confess to you just because they’re chasing you down.

Looking grim, Kyoko blurted: “I’m Bo! You know the chicken from Yappa Kimagure Rock. ImsosorryTsuruga-san!!!!! At first we really didn’t get along, but it seemed like you really needed someone to talk to. After a while, it just got harder to tell you who I was. And it seemed like you just needed a friend sometimes. Someone you could tell anything to. So I knew you were planning to give it your all to confess to the girl you liked, but I never in a million years thought it’d be me. I’ll understand if you hate me forever though. Please, flay me like a fish that you’re making into sashimi. I’m ready”.

Kyoko sat so rigidly straight that Ren could actually see Kyoko on a cutting board. He looked down and held his head in his hands. He started to shake. And then chuckle. Before long, he starts full-blown laughing, forgetting his entire Tsuruga Ren persona.

“Bwahahahaha….the chicken” (wheezes) "you didn’t know…” (points at her) “the voice!!"

Kyoko pouted, cheeks puffing up. “It’s not funny!!”

Willing his laughter to die down, he looks over at Kyoko and can’t help but start laughing all over again.

“Aghh, my stomach hurts!”

Finally after he’s able to calm himself down. "Oh man, it's been a while since I’ve laughed that hard.” (wipes tears away). I guess I’d rather have you be Bo than some random stranger who could spill my secrets to the press. But honestly, it’s pretty funny…I mean I was being cheered on to confess to the girl I love the girl I love, but she didn’t know it was herself. It’s pretty ironic that it took that long for us to sort it out.”

“Well, I guess that is pretty funny..”

Looking at Ren, Kyoko dissolves into a fit of giggles. This sets Ren off all over again. Both spent from the tension and all the laughing, they both fall backwards exhausted on their respective ends of the couch.

“I’m so glad we can still laugh together. The last thing I had wanted was for the elevator situation to make things awkward between us. But I meant what I said in the elevator Mogami-chan. I love you. And before you interrupt me to say that you aren’t worthy, you are. You’re such a talented actress. You can transform yourself into any character and just lose yourself. I’ve seen first hand just how beautiful you are, and you’re the most caring person I know. You’re the only person, aside from Yashiro, that ever scolds me for not eating enough. I just hope that you’re willing to give me a chance.”

(silence)

“Mogami-san…?”

(silence)

(Ren sits up and looks over at Kyoko and finds her fast asleep)

Internally Ren wonders how much of that Kyoko-chan actually heard. Of course things couldn’t just be simple…but he’s waited years for her, what’s another night? Lifting Kyoko up and gently carrying her to her bed, he tucks her under the covers. As he lifts her right arm to put in under the covers, he lifts her hand to his mouth and gently kisses it.

“Goodnight Kyoko-chan.”

Ren turned off all the lights in the cottage and got ready for bed. Sleeping soundly for the first time in a few days, dreaming of Kyoko being chased by mini-chickens (that look suspiciously like Bo) until he lifts her up into his arms and flies away with his fairy wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you were all hoping for Kyoko's confession, but the quarantine is going to be at least 2 weeks long. What's the fun in getting them together on Day 1? I'll try not to make you wait too long though...


	4. Lory's Daily Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Day 5 of #StayHomeWriMo is to take a walk and write about 5 things you notice. The 5 things I’m going to write about are: a bunny, a piñata, christmas lights, chocolate, and music.

At a bright and sunny 7 am, all the TV screens on the Takarada property (yes, including the cottage) turned on to show a very excited Lory Takarada clad in his latest costume, the Easter Bunny. 

“Good morning everyone! I appreciate everyone’s cooperation and flexibility during these difficult times. I know it probably wasn’t easy to completely relocate for an unknown amount of time and be put in isolation. This won’t last forever! Once we’ve ascertained who has and hasn’t already been exposed, everyone will have more freedom to interaction with each other and explore the property. In the meantime, I thought we’d spice things up with daily challenges for everyone!”

(It should be noted that at this point there was a collective groan from all the talents and managers)

“Each of you will notice that there’s a video camera included alongside the breakfast delivered this morning. Along with this video is a slip of paper describing your daily challenge. You are to record yourself performing the challenge. Why — you may ask?!?! Well, even though we are in quarantine, our job doesn’t change. We.must.entertain!”

(Streamers shoot out from behind the president and he uses a baseball bat to crack open an egg shaped piñata to reveal confetti and glitter)

* * *

When Ren saw Lory’s announcement from the TV in his room he also participated in the collective groan. 

“No good can come from this…”

He smelled the aroma of coffee and bacon wafting into the room and he knew Mogami-san must already be awake. He quickly dressed and got ready and headed for the kitchen. 

“Can I help with anything?”

“Nope, everything is already done! There’s coffee at the table and I’ve already retrieved the president’s challenges for the day. I figured I’d wait until you were away so we could open them together.”

Ren and Kyoko sat at the table and ate their breakfasts. Kyoko had given Ren a smaller portion, so he was actually able to finish it all without complaint. 

“Tsuruga-san?” Kyoko asked timidly.

“Yes, Mogami-san, what is it?”

“I wasn’t really able to finish talking about what I was going to last night. You know…with the elevator.” She sucked in a deep breath and continued. “When I nodded in the elevator, I wasn’t able to really tell you how I felt.”

Kyoko turned red up to her ears as she looked away shyly.

Now it was Ren’s told to hold his breath while he waited to hear what she had to say. Was she going to turn him down? She still somehow didn’t understand what he said. Maybe she realized he wasn’t good enough. His mind raced. The seconds seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

Setsu and Natsu shook boss Kyoko and told her to 'just say it already!!!' Bo mimed a weightlifter flexing his muscles. 

She took one more deep breath and almost whispered. “I like you too.” 

Ren stared slack jawed, hardly daring to believe what he just heard. “What did you just say? Please, say it again. I need to know that I heard you correctly!”

Kyoko nervously rambled, “I like you. I guess I have for a while, but I’ve been trying to suppress it. After what happened before…you know, with Sho, I wasn’t sure I ever wanted to open my heart again. But you and your playboy ways, Mr. Costar Killer. I guess I never stood a chance.” She turned away again, afraid to look him in the eyes.

Ren radiated another heavenly smile as he reached for her hand. He hadn’t heard a single word after ‘I like you’. 

“I must be dreaming. I’m so happy right now,” says Ren. “So..what now? Can I take you on a date? I mean, we can’t really go out, but maybe we can pretend that we’re going out to a restaurant or that we’re staying in?”

“I’m..I’m not really sure. What do people do on dates?” Kyoko asked innocently. 

“How about we have dinner and play a board game tonight? Doesn’t seem like we have too many options.” Ren rubbed the back of his neck. He’d never been this nervous to ask out a girl before. “We can get dressed up and meet in the living room at 6 pm?”

“That sounds nice.” Kyoko smiled and Ren internally though that her smile should come with a warning label. But the moment was ruined when she reminded him. “I wonder what the president assigned us to do.” (It should be noted that this whole time Lory was consumed with other preparations and was otherwise preoccupied with watching the security footage of his favorite couple).

Ren groaned. “I’d forgotten about that. Well, let’s get it over with”

“Looks like your assignment for today is to either sing or lip-sync to one of these songs. It looks like he left a list of possible songs. Mine is to make a video about making chocolates.”

  * If I can’t have you - Shawn Mendes



  * I can’t write one song that’s not about you - Shawn Mendes



  * Love someone - Lukas Graham



  * Sucker - Jonas Brothers



  * Can I be him - James Arthur



Ren scowled. Of course he would leave a list like this…all romance songs. Meanwhile Kyoko started coming up with the list of ingredients she’s need for her video. She’d decided to make some truffles coated with cocoa power. They wouldn’t be too sweet (not consciously realizing that she was making them with a certain someone in mind).

They went off to do practice for their separate assignments. Kyoko could hear Tsuruga-san listening to each song and then practicing. I've never actually heard his singing voice before. It would be funny if her sempai was actually tone deaf, she mused. But when he started practicing -- well, lets just say that if she hadn’t already fallen in love with him, that might have been the final nail in the coffin. He had the most beautiful voice she’d ever heard. It sounded like honey to her ears. She was excited to hear what song he ended up choosing. Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, Kyoko put on her apron and set to work on melting the dark chocolate in the double boiler.

Once Ren was sure that Kyoko was distracted with her task, he quietly snuck into the hallway and climbed the ladder to the attic. Having stayed in the house before, he remembered doing some cleaning in the attic before locking away some of his 'Kuon' past here. Finding what he was looking for, he sneakily moved his haul into his room, closed up the attic access, and dusted off his prizes. With this small table and chairs, maybe he could set up something romantic in his room.

(He figured that even Lory wasn't so crude to invade their privacy by installing cameras or listening devices here).

Digging through the decorations, he found some fake flowers and some Christmas lights that might just help him create a poor semblance of a fairy garden for their date tonight.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their long-awaited first date! I'm making this into 2 parts to give it the attention it deserves. :)

Kyoko started recording her video, it ended up taking a few takes to get everything right. So unsurprisingly she ended up with..well…more truffles that she originally anticipated making. Rather than a small batch of 4-6 truffles, she ended up with closer to 24. She wondered what she’d do with all the truffles. Since they’re in containment, she didn’t think she could send them on to her friends (lest they be contaminated). I guess it was going to have to be the two of them to eat the entire batch.

Ren took a break from his work to get some water from the kitchen and noticed that Mogami-san had just wrapped her video. He took a cup from the dishwasher and filled it with water, downing the whole cup. Just then, Kyoko was reminded of how much her sempai didn’t like sweet things, so she shuffled to hide the tin of truffles behind her back. She didn’t want Tsuruga-san to feel obligated to eat any of them. Ren noticed Kyoko hiding something behind her back. Giving her a curious look, he walked towards Kyoko-chan. She stepped backwards, trapped against the countertop like a cornered bunny.

“What are you hiding, Mogami-san?”

“Nothing, Tsuruga-san.”

“Hmm..”

He walks over to Mogami-san. Standing no more than a few inches away, he leans over her shoulder and places his water glass on the counter behind her. Before standing back up, he whispers next to her ear.

“Telling lies isn’t good Mogami-san”.

Kyoko blushed. As he leaned down, he couldn’t have been more than a few inches away. She could feel his breath on her neck and shoulder as he had leaned down. His sultry voice as he whispered in her ear made the rest of her body tingle. Completely embarrassed, she stammered “o..of course Ts..Tsuguga-san.” She held out the tin of truffles and opened the lid.

“It took me a few takes, so I ended up taking more truffles than I wanted to. But then I remembered how much you don’t like sweets. So I hid them so you didn’t feel required to eat any of them.”

She was right, he didn’t really like sweets. And there were a lot of them. At the same time, he couldn’t resist the temptation to tease her a little bit. Giving her his “emperor look”, he practically hummed “I’d eat them if you fed them to me”.

Kyoko hadn’t thought it was possible to turn any darker red in color. Her brain started to malfunction and Setsu decided to temporarily take over.

“Of course, nii-san.”

She grabbed a truffle and popped it into his waiting mouth. Her finger lingered on his bottom lip as she slowly withdrew her finger. She then proceeded to turn the tables when she reached up and slowly, teasingly licked the cocoa powder off of those same fingers.

Ren gulped. This woman was going to be the death of him. He turned around and walked back to his room. Letting out the breath he hadn’t realize he was holding, he wondered for the umpteenth time how on earth she could ever think she wasn’t sexy or beautiful.

Kyoko prepared dinner and then proceeded to get ready. She had requested a dress from the president earlier in the day, one which was more than willing to provide. She put on some light makeup - mascara, lip gloss. Before she could walk out into the living room, there was a soft knock at her bedroom door. When she opened the door, Tsuruga-sempai was standing there wearing some dark wash jeans and an untucked button down shirt. This man could wear a plastic bag and still look handsome, she thought to herself.

When they walked towards Ren’s room, Kyoko started to sweat. This was only supposed to be their first date. I hope he doesn’t think that liking him equates to getting in bed with him. Sure, she’d slept with him as Setsu. But that was it…slept, not _slept_ like you see in those R rated movies.

When he opened the door, she relaxed and her eyes started to sparkle. Ren had somehow managed to turn his bedroom into a miniature fairy garden. Eyes full of excitement, she completely forgot her date and she ran around to inspecting each toadstool and fairy with wonder. Ren watched with soft eyes, happy that his work had paid off. Once Kyoko finished her audit of the room, they sat down at the table. Ren had found the dinner she prepared and plated it on their table. Looking at each other across the table, they both started to nervously shift a little bit — each not fully able to believe that the object of their affections was sitting across from them on a date.

“Tsuruga-san, everything looks so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

She flushed and tried to wave off the compliment, but his breath had been taken away when he caught a glimpse of her at the start of their date. She didn’t need any makeup, but what she added only accentuated her golden eyes. Lory had send over a couple of outfits. A couple of them would only be Natsu or Setsu approved. What she ended up selecting caused Lory to pout slightly. She chose the most conservative of the looks.

However, she still looked lovely in the white, knee length, white dress with a lace overlay embroidered with daisies. Ren, ever the hopeless romantic, automatically started to daydream about how stunning she would be on their wedding day.

(Heading back to their date though…)

“We’ve known each other for so long, calling me ’Tsuruga-san’ makes me feel like you’re holding me at arm’s reach. Please call me Ren”.

Kyoko paused. Calling him Ren was so informal. Maybe he’d settle for Ren-san?

“How about Ren-san?”

“Ren,” he said firmly.

Kyoko blushed.

“O..okay Ren,” she said shyly.

He gave her a blinding, but clearly happy smile.

“Thank you Kyoko.”

Kyoko flushed and her body tingled again. It may have been her stage name, but hearing from his lips made it sound..so….She couldn’t think of the word for it, but it made her feel hot and made her heart beat faster.


	6. Ren and Kyoko's Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Day 6 didn’t really make sense for a fan fiction, so I’m going to freestyle it today...

While they ate, Kyoko and Ren chatted easily. But once they had no other distractions, Ren noticed Kyoko fidgeting nervously and wanted to put her mind at ease.

“I saw Maria-chan the other day. She was all excited for a tea party with you. Were you able to meet with her before all of this happened?”

“Oh yes! We got dressed up in the prettiest dresses. Maria-chan looked like a doll and we had tea with thumbprint cookies. They had apricot jam in the middle. I’ll have to get the recipe from her or their chef. Afterwards we made dolls..(tries to change topic to avoid telling him they made Ren dolls)..and um..we played with Natsuko-chan. Natsuko-chan even had a couple cookies, but I’m not sure if that’s good for reptiles or not.”

Watching her face light up, Ren felt more at ease.

“That’s wonderful. Sounds like the two of you had a lot of fun. Have you been able to FaceTime with her since you’ve been here?”

“No..come to think of it, none of my calls or video chats are going through to the Takarada mansion. I can still access the internet, but I can only call into the mansion with the phone the President left here…”

“Hm…” (Ren realizes that the President is trying to trap the two of them together with no outside contact). “How odd, well maybe if we keep trying it’ll eventually go through. (Rubs the back of his neck)

“Um..Tsu” (Ren shoots here a look) “..Ren, I realized that I know some things about you, like that you can’t cook and that you were born outside of Japan, for instance. But I don’t know a lot of other things. What’s your favorite color? Do you have any siblings? What were you parents like?”

Kyoko momentarily sees a look of melancholy in Ren’s eyes and tries to switch to another question.

“Or um…what size your shoes are?” (Natsu looks at Boss Kyoko — 'really, what size are your shoes? That’s the best I could come up with??’)

Ren laughs. “Gold, No, I don’t really want to talk about it if that’s okay, and 13. I suppose that’s what people do on dates, get to know each other. So, how about we take turns going back and forth asking each other questions?”

“That sounds good!” Kyoko’s eyes light up. “You go first, since I already asked you a bunch of questions”

“Okay, Kyoko.” (Kyoko blushes when she hears her name from Ren’s lips) “Lets see…what would you like for your birthday?”

“That’s not the kind of question I mean!! Besides, my birthday isn’t for months. Try again. What’s something you’ve always wanted to know about me.”

“What’s something you wish you could have done as Setsu?”

Kyoko thinks it over for a moment. “I wish I could have enjoyed the beach with you more. Being in costume the entire time was so hot and sweaty. It would have been nice to have time some time to sit on the beach and watch the waves or to walk along the beach."

“That does sound pretty nice. I definitely could have used the respite. I thought I was going to get heat stroke in all black.”

“Really? Most of the time it didn’t even look like you were sweating! For my question…if you were to come up with a nickname for Yashiro-san, what would it be?”

“Hm…fangirl?” Kyoko looks a little confused.

“Never mind. I’m sure if he ever heard that we started dating you’d see exactly what I mean. Okay, I think I came up with a good one. Has Taisho-san ever approved of anyone you’ve brought over?”

Kyoko starts laughing so hard her stomach started to hurt.

“Taisho is very protective. I’m not sure, to be perfectly honest. He doesn’t seem to have any issues with Moko-san or Chiori-san.”

Ren looks incredulous at Kyoko…she’s totally oblivious that it’s only men that he doesn’t like.

“What?”

Ren shrugs. Kyoko wrinkles her nose in distaste.

“It’s so dismissive when you shrug like that.”

Ren shrugs and then laughs. Kyoko, slightly out of character, sticks out her tongue at him.

“Fine, smarty-pants! What’s a weird talent that you have? One that other people may not know about?”

“I can speak Russian.” Kyoko looks wide-eyed at him.

“I’ve never heard that before. How long have you spoken Russian? How did you learn?"

“Ah…that’s more than one question” Ren smirks. “My turn…when did you know that you liked me?”

Kyoko turned red from head to toe.

“I’m not exactly sure. It’s been for a long time. I think I started off admiring you as my sempai, but as I got closer to you and started to learn more about you I started to like you as..well, you. Not just as the idealized Tsuruga Ren.”

“I see…”

Ren (internally): I haven’t been entirely truthful with Kyoko about who I even am. What if she hates me when she realizes that Tsuruga Ren doesn’t exist. Will she like me as Kuon? Will she think that I’ve lied to her and avoid me from now on? I don’t want to lose her…no, I can’t lose her. She like my air. If I lose Kyoko, I’m not sure I’d have a reason to live anymore. Even if I go on breathing and being here physically, I think both Kuon would die and Tsuruga Ren would just be an empty shell from now on. I owe her the truth though…even if it means losing myself in the process.

Kyoko notices a shift in Ren. It’s like he was when we shot as Cain and Setsu. He looks like he’s in so much pain, but I’m not sure what I can do. Kyoko moves to sit on the floor beside Ren and reaches a hand out to touch his cheek.

“Ren? Ren? Can you hear me?”

Slowly Ren sees a small pinpoint of light in his vision. He could hear a voice reaching out to him. Following it, he was able to eventually take some deep breaths and come back into the moment. He reaches up and holds Kyoko’s hand.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, she whispers.”

I wonder what set him off. Is he okay? Ren carefully lifts Kyoko’s hand from his cheek and kisses the back of it.

"I’m sorry for ruining our date. I promise it’s not your fault, but if it’s okay can I have a little bit of time alone? I’d love to have a second date with you tomorrow though? That is…if you don’t hate me after ruining our date now.”

Kyoko smiles gently.

“You didn’t ruin our date. I had a lot of fun. I hope you feel better. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

Kyoko walks back to her room and notices Ren right behind her. He puts his hand on her waist.

“Thank you Kyoko. I don’t know what I would do without my good luck charm.”

Ren pulls Kyoko in for a hug and Kyoko stiffens momentarily before she returns his hug. When he pulls away, he whispers to her “goodnight my princess.” Kyoko smiles and walks into her room, wondering what exactly happened, but falling asleep quickly thinking of his dreamy voice.

Ren on the other hand didn’t get much sleep, churning over in his mind how to tell Kyoko. When should he tell her? How will she respond? Sometime around 2 am, he was wishing that he could talk to his dad to get some advice. Maybe if he asked the president, he’d be willing to break the whole no outside contact plan he’d clearly put in place (eye roll). Figuring it was worth the risk, he walked into the living room and called the president on the telephone. Waking the president from his stupor, Ren asked, “I have a favor…"


	7. Connecting with Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for Day 7 was about interviewing someone’s experience with quarantining.

As Kuu sat memorizing the script for his latest film, his cell phone rang. He was about to send it to voicemail when he saw the +81 country code.

"Japan...I wonder who's calling." Picking up the phone he was in for a surprise.

“Hi Dad…”

“Is that actually my boy? Kuon, is that..is that really you?”

“Yeah Dad, it’s me..sorry it’s been so long.”

“Hold on, let me get your mother!”

“WAIT! If it’s okay, I really just wanted to talk to you for a little bit. I really need some advice, and I wasn’t sure who else to ask”

“Of course, son. There will be hell to pay with your mother later though if you don’t at least say hello to her during this call though. I don’t think I could stop her from immediately flying over to Japan even with all this quarantine stuff in place.”

“Heh..yeah, that would be mom huh?” (shakes his head)

“I’m happy to hear your voice again my boy. It’s been too long.” Kuu smiles, reminiscing about the days when Kuon was younger.”

“Yeah, it has been..I’m glad to hear your voice too.”

Kuu was happy that Kuon missed him/them. Holding back a tear or two that threatened to fall, he decided to change topics. “You said you needed some advice?"

“Yes! It’s a little hard to explain, but I have this friend. Someone who, well..I like very much.” (blushes) “But the person they became friends with was Tsuruga Ren.”

“And you aren’t sure how to tell her?”

“How did you know?”

“Ah…so you aren’t denying it’s a girl.” (Kuu smiles knowingly) “Is it someone I know?”

“Anyways…” (cough) “Getting back to the point. I’m not sure how to tell her that I’m someone else. Someone she’s known for a long time. I was a childhood friend and idol of sorts to her, and I’m afraid to disappoint her when she realizes I’m not who I’ve been pretending to be. I don’t want her to hate me and I don’t want to destroy her idol either.” Ren hangs his head in between his knees.

“So…first, it’s definitely someone I know.”

Ren sighs exasperatedly. Sometimes his dad knew him all too well.

“Second, I’m not entirely sure what you mean about ‘destroy her idol’. However, if she’s really your friend she’ll forgive you. She may not be very happy for a while. I remember when I first started dating Julie. We had gotten into an argument and she wouldn’t take my calls for a week. I finally discarded any pride I had left and serenaded her outside her building and wouldn’t stop until she came downstairs and forgave me. It may have taken half the day, but eventually she came around.”

“I’m really not sure if that would work for this girl. She’s been hurt pretty badly in the past when someone else lied to her. I’m not sure she’s even really gotten over that yet. I’m afraid she would shut me out.”

“Oooh..is this about my other son by any chance?” Kuu’s eyes light up.

“Dad…I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you. What should I do?”

“If you really love her, you can’t keep lying to her. She needs to know who you really are. If she’s good enough for my son, she’ll eventually come around. But if this other person is my other son…you’d better not hurt her or I’ll come over to Japan and kick you myself.” (narrows eyes threateningly at the phone)

“Thanks Dad for the pep talk…I think I’d like to say hello to Mom now,” Ren says sarcastically. Softening, he says “by the way….I’ve really missed you both.”

Ren wiped away a tear while Kuu hurried off to grab Julie. He was surprised his mom didn’t manage to wake up Kyoko with her screaming and crying on the phone. Something about 'her baby finally came back to her’. It felt like another piece of himself was falling back into place. But he definitely had mixed feelings about his dad having adopted Kyoko as a second son. Who’s side was he on anyway? Shaking his head, he went back to sleep for a couple more hours. He knew the conversation with Kyoko would be difficult and he might really lose her, but at least he’d have the better part of 2 weeks to try to make it up to her before she could run away from him again. Right?

* * *

Back in the Takarada Mansion 

Even though the president had laid low for the first day, no one expected that to really last. So when a small white piece of paper was delivered with Kanae’s breakfast on the 2nd day of quarantine she wasn’t surprised. That doesn’t mean she was thrilled either. The president’s task for his LoveMe #2 seemed to be more personal in nature. Unlike the others who (from what he had insinuated) had to broadcast their “assignments”, she was required to FaceTime her family for at least 30 minutes.

She considered putting this off for as long as possible, but ultimately decided to just get it over with. Especially since the president had personally called to inform her of the consequence of non-compliance with the day’s LoveMe task (a.k.a he would ensure both she and Kyoko would end up with matching friendship bracelets with all sorts of cutesy charms). Though she would never admit it to Kyoko, that girl was her best friend. But that didn’t mean she wanted to make life even more difficult for herself. After all, she already had to deal with Kyoko’s flying tackle every time she saw her. Kanae couldn’t even imagine how much more unbearable her best friend would be with matching friendship bracelets. 

If she didn’t wear hers, Kyoko would be all pouty and melt into a puddle on the floor. If she wore the friendship bracelet, she’d have the wind knocked out of her when Kyoko wrapped her in a bear hug and she’d have to deal with her friend’s excessive cheerfulness for the rest of the day. Kanae sighed and opened her laptop to start the FaceTime call. When her oldest brother picked up the call, he shouted for the rest of the family to come over quickly. Pretty soon the screen couldn’t even fit her entire family. They were all shouting questions over each other.

“Mo — one at a time!”

One by one she answered all sorts of questions about how she was doing. It felt like she was under interrogation. [for clarification, the following questions are all answers being given by Kanae to her family]

“Yes, I’m doing fine.”

"The president’s mansion is huge, but we’re pretty much all locked in our rooms until they can tell who is sick and who isn’t.”

"It’ll take about two weeks for them to tell, and then after that they may let us at least talk to other people in-person.”

“I’m honestly not sure how many rooms there are, but I’ve heard from Kyoko that there’s a room with a playpen full of candy and another wing of the building devoted to costumes.”

“Mo — of course I’m not eating candy for breakfast. I’m still an actress and have to maintain my diet. Otherwise I’ll end up like a giant ball afterwards.”

“I’ve been spending my time watching dramas and figuring how to improve my acting.”

And like this, Kanae ended up so immersed in the conversation that she didn’t even notice when the 30 minute mark had long passed.


	8. Ren's End of the Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ren asked Lory for a favor, there had been a quid pro quo. What happens when Lory calls for Ren to hold up his side of the agreement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read, commented, or left kudos on my work! It's my first fan fiction and makes me want to keep writing!

Kyoko woke up, her mind churning about what happened yesterday. She moved about in a flurry, cleaning the cottage and making breakfast to try to clear her mind. Unfortunately, it just gave her mind more time to wander. Kyoko swayed back and forth, remembering how it felt when they hugged last night. It felt so safe, so comfortable, so right to be in his arms.

But he started acting differently when I talked about how long I’ve loved him for. For a few moments, he looked just like he did back on the set of Tragic Marker. Kyoko paused her cleaning. As tears started to well up and roll down her cheeks she curled up on the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees protectively. I was so scared, I thought I’d lose him. I feel so helpless. All I could do was call out his name. Some ‘good luck’ charm I am…

Kyoko however, was not one to wallow in self-pity. So she wiped away her tears and looked around. Before she had even realized it, the cottage was already spotless and breakfast was almost done. She finished making the rolled omelets for breakfast. Since she hadn’t heard Ren stirring this morning, she figured she’d let him sleep in. No appointments after all to wake up for. Maybe there was a way she could cheer him up. If only there was someone he could talk to about why he’s feeling down — even if it’s not me. Suddenly she had an idea of what to do. She called the president and asked for an _interesting_ combination of items (another dress, swimsuits, a kiddie pool with sand, a fan, and some lightweight cord).

Within an hour all the items had arrived. It seemed like the president was giving her a reprieve from a LME task today, but Ren had a piece of paper folded up that said:

"CALL ME

\- Lory"

By the time Ren woke up, Kyoko was making odd sounds in her room. He knocked on the door.

(No answer)

“Kyoko?”

(No answer)

“Kyoko is everything all right?,” Ren said with a hint of panic in his voice.

(Stumbling sounds and then the door opened just enough for him to see about half her face)

“Sorry Tsu…Ren. I wasn’t paying attention. I’m just working on something. I’ll be here for a while…but make sure you eat breakfast. I left it in the refrigerator for you. All you have to do is heat it up.” Kyoko narrowed her eyes. “And you better eat it. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You can’t skip it!”

With that Kyoko closed and locked the door. After a couple seconds she opened it a crack again.

“Oh, and I’m planning tonight’s date!"

Kyoko closed and relocked the door. That was the last Ren heard from her for the next several hours, you know, aside from the occasional evil chuckling from her room. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that. Kyoko could sometimes be kind of an enigma. Ren reheated the breakfast Kyoko left for him. He saw the piece of paper with the president's note and wadded it up, figuring he'd deal with it later. As he started to eat, a random thought popped into his head. What if she’d heard his conversation with his dad the previous night. Maybe that’s why she’s not coming out of her room. What if she’s making voodoo dolls of me right now? Ren shuddered at the thought. 

After a couple hours, Kyoko was still working away in her room. Ren heard the telephone for the cottage ring. Picking up the phone, the president ominously said, “it’s time for you to hold up your end of the bargain.”

Gulping, he moved over to the couch — this was going to take a while. When he called in a favor to the president the previous night, he’d promised to do something in return. The dresses requested by Kyoko, their late night hug, how called her ‘Kyoko’ and ‘my princess’ without Kyoko-chan calling him a playboy. He wanted DETAILS! The president put Ren on speakerphone so that both him and Yashiro-san could get an update on how their relationship had progressed.

Ren walked through at least the high-level details of the last two days. Once he was done, he had enough sense to hold the phone about a foot away from his face. Good thing too, because if he hadn’t the delighted squeals from Yashiro-san might have caused the #1 most eligible bachelor in Japan to develop a serious hearing problem. Knitting his eyebrows together, he waited for the earful from the president.

If he had seen Lory in person, he might have seen the soft look in his eyes as he told Ren “I’m glad you’ve finally stopped getting in your own way and have allowed yourself to finally be happy."

After a couple hours, Kyoko finally emerged from her room to prepare them a simple lunch. They sat on the couch and discussed which disney movies Ren had and hadn’t already seen. To Kyoko’s astonishment, that was most of them. This had to be remedied. So she promptly found the fully stocked movie collection that Lory had left for them and pulled out a couple of classics. For the next couple hours, they watched Snow White and Pocahontas.

At first they sat apart on the couch, but then steadily moved closer to one another. Neither was sure exactly when it happened, but at some point Kyoko had shifted. She was now resting her back against Ren’s chest. Ren put his arm around her and held her hand. Kyoko leaned her head back onto his chest, closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent (coffee and something vaguely woodsy). So this was what relationships could feel like, she silently thought.

Sometime around 4 pm she shooed him off to his room under strict orders that he was only allowed out of his room to use the bathroom. Straight line, from his room to the bathroom. No peaking at what she was planning! Ren chuckled, curious as to what she had planned for him. He could definitely hear her moving around outside (as they were still allowed in the back yard). But true to his word, he resisted the urge to look out his window to see what he was up too. Surprised, she knocked on his door at 5:44 pm, and handed him a swim suit.

She said innocently, "I’ll see you in a few minutes."


	9. Presents and Pool Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Kyoko have their second date, but Kyoko can tell something is off.

When Ren finished changing, he walked out to the backyard. Kyoko had clearly tried to transform it into a tropical oasis for them, but they only had limited supplies. The pools had some inflatable palm trees and chairs in it. She had made some mixed drinks with tropical fruit (alcohol-free of course). There was a kiddie pool with sand, a shovel and a pail. [Turns out when the president found out her plans, he threw in a couple extras]. Best of all he saw though, was her. She looked adorable in her light blue dress with white checkers and a sunhat. When he found her, she was sitting in a chair by the kiddie pool wiggling her toes in the sand.

“Since we didn’t get to spend much time at the beach in Guam, I figured I’d bring the beach to us!”

Kyoko smiled beamingly at Ren. I hope she only smiles like that at me, Ren thinks jealously. Kyoko stood up and walked towards Ren.

“I also made you something…I hope it helps cheer you up. You seemed pretty upset yesterday.”

Ren gingerly opened the small package she handed him. It was a cell phone charm. Not just any cell phone charm, hanging off of the tether was a miniature version of Bo. It’s wings even flapped! Ren chuckled. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised — I’ve seen some of the dolls she’s made. They’re scarily accurate.

“This was just what I needed. Thank you Kyoko.” He stared lovingly into her eyes, causing her to blush and look shyly at her feet.

“Um..I hope you don’t mind, but I actually made two of them…”

Kyoko held up her cell phone to show she had a matching version. At this it was Ren’s turn to beam. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“It’s perfect,” Ren said with softened eyes.

Kyoko was stunned for a few seconds as her hand reached up to cover that spot. Kyoko cleared her throat and looked at a suddenly very interesting spot on the ground.

“And if you get sad and I’m not around, or if you ever feel like you can’t tell me something, you’ll always have Bo with you!”

Ren was touched and simultaneously felt the knot in his stomach grow a little more. I know I need to tell her everything, but I just a few more minutes where I get to see her smiling. God, I’m being so selfish.

“So, what do you want to do first? We can swim or play in the sand. I thought about making Maui Omurice, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do that. It had such an…interesting..flavor that I just wasn’t sure I’d be able to replicate it properly.” Kyoko smiled half-heartedly.

“You are such a terrible liar. It’s okay to say it tasted awful. We already know that cooking isn’t one of my many talents", he said jokingly.

“Well anyways, I made hamburgers with pineapple. That fits the tropical theme.”

“I’m not hungry right now. How about we go for a swim?”

Ren stripped out of his clothes while Kyoko tried not to drool or stare (or listen to what Natsu wanted her to do at that very moment). No wonder he’s a model, she thought as her temperature rose a few degrees. Kyoko lifted her dress over her head and Ren had to force himself to look away. Kyoko crossed her arms over her body, feeling extremely exposed. Who had chosen that bikini for Kyoko? It looked like something Setsu would wear — a white, halter-top bikini with strings that criss-crossed in the front that tied into a bow. Ren’s blood pressure increased. Those bows, they’re just waiting to be untied. And the way her bottoms hugged her curves. He wanted to hide her away to make sure no one else would ever get to appreciate this view.

Ren’s mind ran wild. He wanted to pull her into his arms. Unable to stop himself anymore, he’d give her a rough kiss and then gently kiss down her neck to where the criss-crosses started. ( _Authoress: from there, his thoughts turned a little less Teen-Rated; so you’ll have to use your imagination_ ). Kyoko jarred him out of his thoughts when he heard the splash of her gracefully diving into the water. Once again, he mentally chastised himself. What right do I have to imagine that, when I’m lying to her. Figuring the cool water might act like a cold shower, he jump in himself. After they swam around for a while, Kyoko could sense something was off about Ren. It seemed like he was forcing himself to act happy for her.

She swam up and gave him a hug before asking him, “what’s wrong?” Ren picked her up off the pool bottom and carried her up the stairs. Sitting her on a chair, he handed her a towel.

“How about we eat some dinner? We can talk about it afterwards.”

“I’d really like to talk about it now. Something is clearly bothering you. I’m not sure how either of us is supposed to enjoy our date when your mind is clearly somewhere else.”

Kyoko stood up, wrapping the towel around herself. Grabbing another towel, she started to dry Ren’s hair, just like she would when acting at Setsu. Ren reached up to stop her, gently grasping her wrist.

With misty eyes, “I’m so afraid you’ll hate me after this.”

Kyoko looked at Ren quizzically before she took his hand and walked him to a nearby table with chairs. “Okay, out with it!”

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat dinner first? We can make a sand castle?”

Ren frantically tried to find a way to postpone this conversation. Kyoko walked over towards the grill, angrily took a bite of the burger with pineapple and then put it down. Huffing, she walked back over to Ren and flopped down onto her chair.

“There, I’ve eaten. Now tell me,” she said harshly. Looking at his face, she softened. “If we’re going to be in a relationship, we can't keep secrets from each other."

“You’re right…”

He sighed. He moved his chair closer to hers and held her hands in his.

“This is going to take a while. I have a feeling you’re going to be pretty mad at me after this, but please..please stay until the end. After that, if you never want to talk to me again, I’ll understand. But you mean so much to me Kyoko. I hope someday you’ll be able to forgive me for this. I'm not sure where exactly to start, so I guess I’ll chronologically. First off, my actual name is Hizuri Kuon.”

Ren braced himself for her reaction to this first revelation. Kyoko looked stunned and then embarrassed.

“So when father, I mean Hizuri-san asked me to pretend to me you, the two of you just watched me make a fool of myself. Why haven’t you talked to him? He kept saying how much he’s missed you.”

“Kyoko, you definitely didn’t make a fool out of yourself. When my dad said you could call him ‘father’, he meant it. He saw something special in you and wanted to adopt you as his child, so I hope this doesn’t change how you feel about him. He knew I had my reasons for maintaining the ’Tsuruga Ren’ persona and was trying to respect my decision, so I hope you don’t get angry at him for that. My reasons for not telling you…well, I’ll go into that in a little bit”

Kyoko took a deep breath. “Fine, continue..”

“Back when I was younger, my father was still a pretty famous actor. I would get compared to him all the time. I would get auditions because I was his son and then get rejected later because I didn’t have any actual experience or training.”

“Is this what you meant when you told Bo about getting fired a lot?”

“Yes. I also had a really hard time making friends because everyone wanted something from me — to meet my dad, money, etc. I got bullied by my family and school mates for a multitude of reasons. When I finally found someone who wanted to be friends with me for me, I was really happy. His name was Rick. We stayed friends for a long time, but we fell in with a bad crowd. I got so angry with being constantly compared to my dad and for feeling trapped and inadequate that I would get into fights. One day, a fight got out of control and the driver tried to run me over. Rick pushed me out of the way and…and didn’t survive.”

Ren looked down and couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“It’s my fault that Rick died. That’s why I wear this shackle and why I still don’t really feel like I deserve your love. Everything was darkness after that. I didn’t want to keep living knowing that I killed my only friend. Lory came one day and took me to Japan. To protect myself, I created a mask named Tsuruga Ren and started acting. He didn’t have emotions, was always perfectly on time and proper — everything I wasn’t. I didn’t have to feel when I was him.”

Kyoko rubbed his hand.

“First, it’s not your fault. He cared about you, and I’m sure you would have done the same for him. I’m sure you’ve heard that before though. If Rick was really such a good friend, he wouldn’t want you to live your life punishing yourself. He’d want you to really live, to show him that his sacrifice wasn’t in vain. If you just spend the rest of your life wearing a mask, you’re shaming his memory.”

“I’ve never really thought about it like that before.”

Silence fell for a while as Ren let out unshed tears that he’d been holding in since Rick’s death. Kyoko moved closer to give him a hug and let him cry on her shoulder. After the tears died down.

“I wasn’t really expecting any of this, but I can’t say I hate you for any of this.”

“There’s a little bit more..”

“More?”

“When I was younger and was being bulled a lot, I never told my parents what was happening. They figured that something was off and took me on a trip with them to try to cheer me up. We ended up going to Kyoto, where I met this little girl. She radiated pure happiness and imagination.”

Kyoko stopped patting his back and sat back down mutely.

“This little girl was upset one day and I tried to cheer her up by doing some of the acrobatics I’d learned in the USA. She said I was flying and called me a fairy prince. Acting as her fairy prince seemed to cheer her up. For a few days I’d meet with her every day. But eventually I had to go back to the states. Being her fairy prince helped me rediscover why I love acting — it’s the reason I ended up going back to being an actor even after Rick’s death. I’m so sorry that I’ve hidden this from you all this time.”

Ren reached out for her hands, but Kyoko pulled back from him.

“Corn…?”

“Well, Kuon. But you were young enough that you couldn’t really pronounce it. I’m so sorry Kyoko, please believe me that the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you.”

Kyoko’s eyes were mirror-like, reflecting nothing, no emotion. She stood up and walked to her room, closing and locking the door; she was trying to process all that she’d just learned. Ren hung his head in his hands, crying until he seemingly had no more water left in his body. He stood up and punched the brick wall of the outdoor fire pit. As blood ran down his hand, wrist, forearm he kept repeating is his head 'I’ve lost her…I’ve lost her forever'.


	10. Ren's Spiral into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, I made a mistake the prompt I posted yesterday, was actually supposed to be for this chapter (Write about a character waking up in an empty world. Write about their first 24 hours).
> 
> This week we'll see the fall out of Ren's confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning for those with depression or suicidal thoughts* 
> 
> No major character deaths though. The work will eventually get more light-hearted, but it has to get worse before it gets better.

Ren looked at his hand and saw the blood dripping down. What does it matter? Not bothering to clean it off or bandage his hand, he sat back in the chair for who knows how long. In a zombie-like haze, he eventually walked back to his room and laid on the bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. He spiraled into darkness without Kyoko there to stop him. Of course she was going to react like this. She finally understands just how messed up I am. She was just trying to be nice before, I am a murderer and I’m not worth saving. She was so close to him, but miles away at the same time. Without her to support him…the world just felt so empty, he felt empty.

When Ren opened his eyes, he was surprised he had managed to fall asleep at all. Looking at his phone…9 am. Damn, how did I manage to sleep so late? He struggled to find the motivation to move. He finally did when he realized he’d been laying there for 50 minutes and he hadn’t heard a single noise. No sounds of cooking, no steps, no sounds of TV or crying. Wanting to check on Kyoko, he shifted himself out of bed and walked to Kyoko’s door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

When he didn’t hear and answer, he started to worry.

“Kyoko?”

No answer.

Surprisingly the door was unlocked, but when he looked around the room was empty. All her clothes were still there. The bed looked slept in, but Kyoko herself wasn’t there. Thinking that she must already be awake and up, he went to check the rest of the cottage. He checked the kitchen, the living room, outside, but couldn’t find her. Kyoko wasn’t one to disobey orders like this from the president. Did something happen to her? He checked all the windows and doors — still securely locked. Now Ren started to really panic. Where could she have gone? He called the president on the phone line.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

There was no answer. Figuring he’d risk Lory’s wrath, he hopped the fence and walked up the driveway to the mansion. He knocked on the front door since no one had answered the phone.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Again, no answer. He peeked through the windows and saw no movement. He tried the door knob and again found it to be unlocked. As he walked into the house there was silence. There was never silence when Lory was around. There was always music or a costume party, a mariachi band…something. He walked up the grand staircase to the president’s room and then Maria’s rooms and found no one. He checked some of the guest rooms - empty. Everyone’s belongings were still there, but no people. Something strange was going on…

He borrowed one of Lory’s cars (of course, flamboyantly colored), an orange mustang (the least conspicuous) and exited the mansion’s lot. As he drove around, there were no pedestrians. No cars. No music. He walked into the grocery store. There were carts full of groceries, almost fully stocked shelves, and registers still powered on. It looked like everyone on the planet had just disappeared. He finally decided to drive back to his apartment, he opened the half-filled bottle of scotch he’d been savoring and poured himself a glass. Turning on the TV there was nothing but static.

This is a strange dream he thought and tried to pinch himself, but he didn’t wake up. He called Kyoko’s cell phone and left her a voicemail when she didn’t answer. Another glass of scotch. Then another. Spiraling further into darkness. What’s going on? Why is there no one here? Even if no one else on the planet existed, if she was at least there this dream wouldn’t be so bad. Then he remembered the night before. She had no reaction, she just walked away from me and out of his life. What’s the point without her? I’ve lost her and I’m never getting her back, he cried.

Not even bothering with the glass anymore, he looked completely unhinged — drinking from the bottle, shirt untucked, things thrown around his apartment in a fit of rage. He walked up the stairs to the roof and laid on his back. At least there are still the stars. Sitting up, he looked around the city. All the street lights were on, but there were no lights in any of the windows. No headlights or brake lights. No one walking or driving around. He hadn’t seen an airplane all day. He noticed that he’d finished off the bottle of scotch at some point during the night. Sitting on the ledge of the roof, he called Kyoko again and left her another voicemail. He sat there and saw the sun come up. This has to be a dream…a terrible dream. If I jump, maybe I’ll wake up he told himself. He stood on the ledge and looked down — it was a pretty long drop.

Trying to will himself to take that step off the ledge, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t do that to Kyoko..to his parents. It would destroy them if this turned out to not be a dream. He’d seen it firsthand at Rick’s funeral. Rick had always though the only people who cared were Kuon and Tina. But so many more people showed up. People from his school days, people he’d worked with. He’d impacted so many people’s lives, but he never saw it that way. Kuon had desperately wished Rick could have seen just how many people had actually cared. Maybe then he wouldn’t have pushed him out of the way, he despaired. He took a couple steps back. If it’s a dream, I’ll eventually wake up. Distracted, he checked his watch again. 9 am, he chucked. I’ve spent a whole day in this stupid dream. Still drunk he stumbled back towards the stairwell, and tripped over a pipe knocking himself out.

Next thing he knew, he gasped for air and fell off the bed with a loud thump. Immediately he felt a throbbing in his head. Ugh, I guess I’m probably dehydrated from last night. He grasped his shirt and patted his chest and arms. He found himself back in the cottage bedroom with the same clothes as last night. He bolted out of his room to find Kyoko in the kitchen, making breakfast. “Oh thank god, it was only a dream.” It had all felt so empty. I don’t want to go back there again, back to the darkness. I have to make things right with Kyoko. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’m not giving up. Kyoko turned around, spatula in hand and looked at him with a smile.

“Kyoko…?”

She frowned.

“Decided to sleep in this morning? I thought I was going to have to wake you up. You should change clothes nii-san, you look so…strange in that outfit.”

Ren had been so excited to find Kyoko still here that he hadn’t noticed her outfit. When he did, the full weight of her words dawned on him. Black fishnets, military boots, a hot-pink corset, and black leather mini-skirt. Calling him nii-san. She may not have had the Setsu wig, but she oozed Setsu regardless. Where had she even found that outfit? This can’t be good. Walking towards him, smacking the spatula against her hand.

“Also, who’s this Kyoko person? I’m Setsu. S.E.T.S.U. Don’t forget that.” She poked him on the nose.

“No go clean up and come eat,” she said walking back towards the stove. If that’s what it takes to get her to talk to me right now, okay. He changed into a pair of dark jean and a black shirt he’d brought just in case. Tussling his hair to get the Cain appearance, he walked out to the kitchen.

“I put some breakfast out for you and here’s some coffee.” Cain grunted and ate some of his breakfast begrudgingly. He noticed she’d cleaned up everything from the night before. He chucked. That’s just like Kyoko.

“What’s so funny? You’d better not be thinking about that ‘Kyoko’ chick again.” “Setsu, you know you’re my #1 girl. I only wanted to talk to her for a bit.”

Setsu pouted. “Hmph…fine, but after that I get to spend the entire day with my nii-san.”

Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds.

Setsu started playing with her nails as she told his offhandedly,“she can’t come to the phone right now. She's not here; she’s holed herself up deep inside her brain and has the dark Kyoko’s circling around her. The other Kyoko’s said she’s got a lot to process still. And before you ask, I don’t know when she’s coming back. You did a number on her. I volunteered to come out. I’d never pass up a chance to spend time with my onii-san. Now give him back!”

Dark Kyokos? Ren shook his head — not the point. He signed, this was going to be harder than he thought. He thought if he could at least get through to Kyoko, even for a few seconds, maybe they could talk it through. But it seems like she’s completely shut herself off. It’s time to call in the big guns. After breakfast, Setsu went outside by the pool to paint her toe nails. Ren took this opportunity to use the telephone. Ringing the Takarada mansion he requested to talk to Kotonami-san. He knew he was in for it and was going to get chewed out in a major way. But hopefully Kotonami-san was at least be able to pull Kyoko out of it for a little bit and cheer her up. He owed Kyoko at least that.

Setsu scolded her nii-san for not taking care of himself and bandaged up his hand. He drank water and took some tylenol for his headache. But, as promised, Cain spent the rest of the day spoiling his sister. Setsu put on a fashion show for him; apparently she’d also brought some Setsu clothes with her just in case she’d need them for some acting challenge. They cuddled on the couch watching movies while she teased her nii-san. She made lunch and dinner and Cain forced himself to eat every bite. Had she been Kyoko, he definitely would have enjoyed all this. But she was Setsu and her every action just felt hollow and forced.

Before they went off to bed, the telephone rang. As promised, Kotonami-san called Kyoko that night. He handed off the phone to Setsu, who promptly locked herself in her room. After their talk earlier (if you can call that a talk), Ren wasn’t eager for this quarantine to be over. The things Kotonami-san threatened to do to his bowels and lower organs for some reason didn’t seem like empty words. He shuddered while wondering if she had ties to the yakuza.


	11. Moko and Setsu Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko continues to battle her 'inner demons,' so to speak to try to understand her feelings towards Ren. Maybe with some help from Setsu or Moko, she'll be able to understand her emotions. Oorrr...maybe not?

“Kyoko?”

Dazed as she crawled from the depths of her mind to talk to her best friend, she only mustered the energy to say “Moko-san, is that you?”.

This was when Kanae knew that what Tsuruga-san said had really throw her for a loop. Kyoko would normally scream 'MOKO-SAN’ loud enough that she could hear her from across Tokyo. Tsuruga-san had given her the synopsis, but she wanted to hear it directly from Kyoko.

“What happened with Tsuruga-san? He called me because he’s worried about you.”

Kyoko stiffened at the mention of his name. “Do we have to talk about it?”

“I guess not. Clearly we’re not that close. ‘Best Friends’ tell each other everything. Friends don’t keep secrets from each other. They listen to each other and help each other work through their issues. But apparently, we aren’t that close after all.” Kanae smirked, she knew holding their friendship hostage would get Kyoko to spill.

Annddd, predictably, “wait Moko-san! We’re best friends! It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, I’m just…still processing everything. And some of what he told me aren’t my secrets to tell.”

“Mo!” she said irritated that he friend was dragging this out. “What CAN you tell me?”

“On our date yesterday...”

Kanae cut her off. “DATE??? When did that happen, the whole you and him being together thing?”

“I guess I should back up further. Right before we were quarantined, Ren..no..Tsuruga-san told me that he loves me. Things were so busy for the next few days, that I didn’t have a chance to respond to him. When we ended up quarantined together...”

Kanae’s mind spiraled as she tried to keep up. “WAIT. He finally confessed and you didn’t tell me. And you ended up quarantined together?”

Kyoko could tell Moko-san was livid. Softly, Kyoko responded “yes..a few days before the quarantine. But I wasn’t able to respond. I figured it was only fair that I respond before I told you what happened. I’m so sorry Moko-san, please forgive me!”

Kanae grunted, clearly displeased. “Go on, what else are you keeping from me."

“Um..well we were quarantined together. The president said we had the highest risk of exposure, so we were isolated separately.” Her voice harshening again, “this finally gave me a chance to tell him how I felt about him too. We had our first date and then our second date. Both times something felt off. When I questioned him about it, he kept trying to change the subject. I forced it out of him, and he reluctantly revealed a few major secrets that he’d been keeping from me.”

Kanae seethed. Both Tsuruga-san and the president were both getting an earful from her. How dare the president put Kyoko in such a compromising position. Those threats I made to Tsuruga-san keep sounding like they weren’t aggressive enough. “And these are secrets you can’t tell me, right?”

“I’m sorry Moko-san. I can’t even tell you these,” she winced. “It’s just a lot to process. I loved Tsuruga-san, and maybe I still do. But right now I just feel numb; I can’t tell how I’m feeling."

Kanae wished she could do something for her friend, but was never really the touchy-feely type. Why did Tsuruga-san think it was a good idea to call her first?

Only able to confront her anger in that moment, Kyoko spat out "I’m just so mad at him right now! And I'm so MAD at myself for not seeing it sooner!” Kyoko yanked off princess rosa, chain and all from her neck and threw it on the ground. She could feel her chest tighten and her stomach drop. She fell to the ground on her knees, only propped up due to the support of her grudges.

“I wish I knew what to say Kyoko. Despite him having good intentions of having me ‘cheer you up’, I still think he’s a bastard for making you feel like this. I’d be mad at him too. If only I was there, I’d definitely make him suffer.”

Mio liked the sound of that.

Since Kanae didn’t know what else she could really do for her friend, she told Kyoko he’d call again tomorrow. “Hang in there. Try to get some sleep.”

Kyoko retreated back into herself and allowed Setsu to take back over. Setsu took a nice long bubble bath before changing into her pajamas and gotting ready for bed. She blew a kiss to her ’nii-san’ and crawled into bed, falling asleep quickly, emotionally exhausted from today.

When Setsu said goodnight, Ren could tell she’d been crying. He could only hear muffled conversation with Kotonami-san, but he could tell she was angry. Of course she would be, but at least she’s feeling something right now. Right?

* * *

As she slept Kyoko’s mind was still active. When her eyes closed, Setsu walked back into the conference room and noticed Boss Kyoko’s absence. “Where is she?”

“Oh, you know her..probably moping around somewhere near the box,” Natsu said offhandedly as she picked lint off her blazer.

Setsu spun around, heels clicking as she went in search of Kyoko. When she found the puddled mess that was ‘Boss Kyoko’, Setsu grabbed her by the collar and dragged her back to the conference room, leaving her sulking on the floor.

Setsu: “What do you think you’re doing?"

Boss: “What…what do you mean?” She whimpered.

Setsu: “Why are you sulking around?”

Boss: “You know why…”

Setsu: “Do I? Do you even know yourself?"

Setsu: Sighing, "you can’t honestly have been that surprised. I mean, back when nii-san and I got to be together practically 24/7, you noticed that he had some deep, dark secret. You suspected that he’d been pissed off when Murasame called him a cold blooded killer because of some unhealed wound. So you can’t honestly say that part of the conversation about Rick and all that was too shocking…”

Boss: “I mean…that’s true.”

Setsu: “And when ‘Corn’ came out of the sea you saw that he had the same measurements and voice,” she says rolling her eyes.

Boss: “Well, yes…”

Setsu: Interrupting, “then why are you mad at him?”

Boss: “BECAUSE HE DIDN’T TELL ME!,” Kyoko yells. Becoming even angrier, “I don't care about all that - him not being a fairy or having a dark past. I don't care that Tsuruga Ren is just a stage name. I _care_ that he didn't tell me and that he's been lying to me all along! Did he not think I was trustworthy? How can I tell if any of this was real? He knew that we were childhood friends the entire time. He knew how much I treasured Corn’s stone and that I wanted to take away Corn’s troubles. But he deliberately hid all of this from me. I'm _so_ dumb for not piecing it all together sooner. There were too many coincidences.”

Boss: Voice breaking, "but I chose to believe in him and to believe in Corn. After Shotaro hurt me, I locked my heart away. I swore to myself to never open that box, to never fall in love again.” The first tears fell.

Boss: “But I did…I opened my heart to him and got it trampled. I always thought I could trust him. When he told me he loved me, it felt like a fairy tale. But I guess not every fairy tale has a happy ending", she said bitterly. "He’s been lying to me from the start. And what’s worse…I was being the naive idiot again. I believed every.single.lie he fed me. I thought I’d grown up and learned from my mistakes with Shotaro. But clearly not..."

Boss: Throat constricted from crying, “and yet I still love him...”

Setsu for once was speechless. Boss Kyoko stood up and wiped her tears before she turned around and walked back to the recess of her mind. Setsu didn't stop her. Unanimously the remaining Kyoko's thought 'well, that went well...'

The next morning Ren walked into the kitchen and living room area and Kyoko already awake. However, she clearly hadn’t even made breakfast for herself and was sitting at the dining room table sipping on tea. Odd, he thought. When he looked more closely he saw that she was dressed head to toe in all black and radiated a combination of ‘rich heiress and hatred’. She slowly turned her eyes towards Ren and squinted at him in distaste.

Oh no…Setsu was one thing. He could deal with her, but this was without a doubt Mio.

“Hello Katsuki…"


	12. Mio's takeover and the Kanae Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lory gets his reckoning from Kyoko's best friend, and Kyoko starts to process some of her anger towards Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one was pretty challenging, to be honest. There's not a lot of Mio appearances in Skip Beat. I thought there had been a lot more, but I reread most of the chapters, and there's really not. Hopefully this isn't too OOC. 
> 
> I tried to reflect's Kyoko's characterization of Mio as an heiress that hates herself. I figured she'd probably also hate Ren because similar to Mizuki and Katsuki, he has a dark past but managed to put that in the past and shine brightly. So she'd want to drag him down with her into the darkness.

**TAKARADA MANSION**

When the president woke up that morning, he had expected it to be another fun day. He skipped to one of his many costume closest and pulled on his clamshell costume. Today’s theme was going to be under the ocean, he promptly decided and sent for Sebastian to make it happen. His happy morning started going off the rails soon after that.

Kotonami-san picked the lock on her room - after all, interior locks tend to be a joke. She was still fuming about Tsuruga-san and the president’s treatment of Kyoko. She was willing to risk whatever viruses she may end up getting to give the president an earful…Tsuruga-san would get his turn, but it seems like the telephone to the cottage only worked sporadically.

Kotonami-san stormed into the president’s office. It seemed like she’d learned some tricks from Kyoko. Her hair spread out like fire around her, and her tornado of anger lifted papers off Lory’s desk and managed to give him a paper cut on his face.

“I think it’s time we had a little chat,” she said clearly fuming.

Lory feigned innocence. “About what, my dear?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me. About your antics. Kyoko called me yesterday. Tsuruga-san hurt her, _bad_..and you not only let it happen, but you actively encouraged it. Now she’s trapped in there, with _him_.”

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

“Mo! You quarantined the two of them together! I’ve seen the way you and Tsuruga-san act around each other. Kyoko was so upset about secrets he’d been keeping from her. Have you been helping him hide them all this time?”

Lory sighed. “All right, fine. Seems like you aren’t going to let me off the hook easily. Yes, I’ve been one of the top members of the ReKyo fan club for months now. I was frustrated that they wouldn’t tell each other how they felt, so I…may have interfered. But everyone is being quarantined. I just…quarantined them together.”

Kotonami-san glared at him.

“Fine…and yes, I suppose I may know something about his secrets. But I can’t tell you what they are; the secrets are his to tell when he’s ready. I didn’t know that they had a falling out…”

“Well, now you know. How are you going to fix this?”

“Fix it…? My dear, maybe they’ll resolve it themselves if we just give them some time.”

“No! You’ve meddled plenty and now you're deciding to 'just let them resolve it'? You are going to get some test kits. You are going to test each of them. And if they are negative, you WILL let them out and put them in separate rooms. Are we clear?”

“Hai, hai…also, how did you get out of your room?”

“Don’t make me cough on you.” Kotonami-san wheeled around and locked herself back in her room. Thinking to herself, 'I may not be able to give much emotional support, but if nothing else, I’ll get you out of there Kyoko'.

**IN THE COTTAGE**

“Hello Mio.”

“Awfully informal aren’t you? Haven’t even married into the family yet and already dropping the honorifics, hmm?”

“I’m not Katsuki, I’m Ren. Can I talk to Kyoko today?”

Completely ignoring his question, she continues “Ren..is it?” She stands up and walks over to Ren and drags her sharpened nail under his jaw hard enough to cause Ren to jump in surprise. “I suppose you can make yourself useful and get us some breakfast.” With that, Mio walked back over to the table and continued sipping her tea.

Ren was too busy being impressed by how deeply Kyoko developed her characters to even mind being ordered around. Her characters had minds of their owns. Knowing his attempts at cooking would be disastrous, he called the mansion and requested breakfast be delivered. When it showed up about 30 minutes later, a note was left for each of them. Another assignment from the president.

The note passed to Mio only contained the words “don’t close yourself off”. It seemed like the president got word of what happened. Crumpling the note she threw it in the trash.“

Ren rolled his eyes at his note. “Play something on the piano for her.”

Lory probably told the story of how he met his wife at least twice a year. As he tells it, he had always had a flair for the dramatic. So even in his twenties, he would dress up. On one fateful night, he was dressed impeccably and the theme for the day had been orchestra. Still working his way up through the chain of command at LME, he didn’t quite have the same funds as he had today. So one night after work, he rolled out a small piano to a park near a street with lots of restaurants. A few of his friends and he formed a temporary orchestra for the night. He saw a lady wearing a bright pink dress who wore yellow gloves. When she heard him playing Mozart, she strolled over and they danced under the stars. The rest, as Lory says, was history.

Mio saw the food, but didn’t move.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Turning her head slowly, “oh, are you talking to me? Usually people want to talk to Misao or to Mizuki.”

“I’m not Katsuki. I'm Ren and I try not to ignore people.” Smiling to himself, "Kyoko never skips breakfast, she always says it’s the most important meal of the day.”

Mio walked over to the food and opened the lid. She disdainfully served herself some food. Ren tried to break the silence over breakfast with some small talk, but Mio ignored him. A little frustrated that he was getting nothing from her, he asked if he could talk to Kyoko again.

“Ah, but Kyoko doesn’t want to talk to you.” Mio smiled, “it hurts, doesn’t it? You told her all about your dark secrets. How you used to start fights, got Rick killed. She finally understood why you smiled while fighting as BJ. Because you didn’t just play BJ, you are BJ. You’re a cold blooded killer.”

Wickedly smiling, “and now she’s thrown you away huh? She clearly doesn’t care about you, just like your parents that haven’t come to find you or talk to you since you came to Japan. The secrets you so carefully hid because you tried to protect yourself are all out now.” Mio laughed. “hm, that makes me fell a little better about myself I suppose, at least I wasn’t abandoned after I got my scar.”

Ren was taken aback by her harsh words. Sadness began to cloud his eyes, when Mio froze. Internally, Mio and the other Kyokos started fighting.

 **Setsu:** “You’re being too mean!”

 **Mio:** “He’s getting what’s coming to him!”

 **Kuon:** (crying)

 **Natsu:** “I dunno, I kind of want to see what happens.”

 **Bo:** (pretending to be a wrestling match referee)

 **Grudges:** “Yes, yes! Defend our master!”

Boss Kyoko heard the ruckus and tentatively entered the room to see what was going on. The rest of the Kyokos stopped and turned to look at her.

“What’s happening?”

 **Setsu:** Pointing at Mio, “Mio’s being nasty to nii-san! She said we were going to leave him because he’s a killer. And that’s why our parents didn’t want him”

 **Mio:** “He deserves it”

 **Natsu:** “Mio was letting Ren have it, but Setsu was trying to stop it.”

 **Boss Kyoko:** “I appreciate the sentiment Mio. After what he said, I've been pretty angry with him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ready to completely forgive him, but he’s still my sempai. And I'll probably want to talk things through with him eventually, so I don't want to ruin whatever relationship we have just because I'm mad at him right now. I hope you'll tell him that I don’t really think it's his fault Rick died or that his parents left. That's going too far."

 **Mio:** “Sighs, fine…”

Mio unfroze.

“Kyoko wants me to stop being quite so mean to you. And something about not actually meaning the parts about being a killer or your parents hating you.”

Ren smiled half-heartedly. She’s mad, but at least she doesn’t hate me completely.

The phone rang. After hearing what happened, the president suggested that Maria-chan try to cheer up her onee-san. Mio walked to her room and closed the door. It became hard to tell how much Kyoko vs. Mio was present during the conversation, but she told Maria-chan that Tsuruga-san was another lying adult. Maria-chan understood why she was so mad at Ren. Maria-chan and Kyoko/Mio spent the net few hours discussing the latest developments in voodoo dolls and made a few extras, some with Ren’s face/name attached to them.

Ren retreated to his room for the remainder of the day, he wasn’t feeling the best. He was usually pretty healthy, but today he kept having the worst headache and randomly a pain in his left foot. Maybe he kicked something in his sleep. Foot in pain, he wouldn't be playing the piano today, he'd deal with whatever the fall out was from Lory's assignment. He wasn't in the mood to really be the president's entertainment for today.


	13. Natsu's Appearance

As promised, Kanae called Kyoko again that night. Kyoko told her best friend about Mio’s take over. When she started describing hexes and voodoo dolls she made with Maria-chan, Kanae just gave the verbal equivalent of nodding her head. Sometimes still still had no idea what Kyoko was talking about. Kanae was just glad that her friend seemed to be in slightly better spirits than yesterday. When Kyoko recanted the summarized version of what she said to Tsuruga-san, Kanae smilled. She almost felt bad for him, key word, ‘ _almost_ '. Kanae still thought Tsuruga-san had hell to pay, but it seemed like Tsuruga-san was being adequately punished for now. Kanae didn’t want to get Kyoko’s hopes up for getting out of quarantine until she knew the exact timeframe, so she decided to keep that to herself from now.

Before Kyoko went to bed, she spied two versions of Tsuruga-san in her room. One, a Tsuruga-san replica doll with Cain’s signature puppy dog look on it. The other, a voodoo doll version of him. Sighing, she thought to herself, even when I’m upset with him, I can’t resist that puppy dog pout. Between that and her feeling bad about how poorly Mio had treated Tsuruga-san, she removed the pins from the voodoo doll’s head and foot. She carefully picked up Princess Rosa, chain still broken and placed it on her dresser. Still not fixed, but at least all the pieces had been picked up.

Tonight Kyoko didn’t retreat completely back to the box. She camped closer to the conference room and closed her eyes. When she woke up, it wasn’t Mio that was in charge. It wasn’t Setsu. It wasn’t Kyoko. Natsu wanted her turn to come out and play! Natsu searched through the clothes Kyoko brought.

“Ugly, ugly, this must be Setsu’s, too dark, really Kyoko — that shirt?”

Finally she settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a teal cropped top. When Ren woke up, he went to wash his face and found the bathroom occupied. So he went back to his room and waited. And waited…and waited…after over 40 minutes went by, he was finally able to used the bathroom! Kyoko strolled out, her minimal amount of makeup highlighting her natural beauty. She had her hair straightened into a shoulder-length bob and parted to the side. She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him smile. Ren stopped in his tracks, spell bound by her beauty and her confidence. ‘Costar Killer #2,’ he thought to himself.

“Good morning,” Natsu purred as she slinked over to Ren. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and down his neck, making his shiver. After running her fingers down each button on his shirt, she looked up innocently and smiled.

“Sleep well?”

Ren, trying to remember how to talk. “ah…yes! How about you, Kyoko?”

Mentally he cursed himself for turning into a middle school boy again, unable to talk to girls.

“How could I not, knowing you’re in the room next to mine?”

And with a wink, she clasped her hands behind her back, and called the mansion to get breakfast delivered. Ren meanwhile, stumbled into the bathroom. Either he was dreaming or this wasn’t Kyoko. He remembered teaching Kyoko how to walk like a model and then her talking about her new character, Natsu and things seemed to click into place. He was happy that she wasn’t Mio this morning, but he still really wished he could talk to Kyoko. While he got ready, it seemed like Natsu had ordered breakfast. Ren picked at the food on his plate, watching Kyoko.

“See something you like?”

Ren blushed. He had a hard time believing his sweet, innocent Kyoko had turned into this…confident, sexy woman over night.

“I think I’m going to lie down for a bit..”

Natsu wiped her mouth and stalked him to his bedroom. Soon after laying down, he felt the bed dip. Opening his eyes, he saw Natsu crawling closer to straddle him. Shocked, Ren sat up and scooted away. Natsu persued. Using a pair of handcuffs she got from who knows where, Natsu handcuffed him to the bed frame. She smiled, clearly proud of herself for pulling one over on him.

Natsu breathed into his ear, causing the hairs on Ren’s arms to stand up. She nibbled on his ear and started leaving a trail of love bites from his neck to his collar bone. Ren shifted, trying to suppress the moan in this throat.

He mentally repeated 'this isn’t Kyoko, this isn’t Kyoko, she deserves better than this,' like a mantra. When she comes back into herself, she might end up hating him even more for taking advantage of the situation.

Taking a deep breath and summoning his resolve, he told Natsu “please stop. I only want to do this kind of thing with Kyoko.”

“Oh, but I am Kyoko. At least part of her,” Natsu said seductively. “All of us are. She has this kind of potential in her.”

Natsu sits on Ren’s hips and starts to unbutton his shirt.

“Can you imagine, a version of Kyoko that understands her self-worth and willingly seduces you?”

Ren’s pants got a little tighter. Natsu brushes his shirt off his chest, leaving his skin exposed. Admiring his muscles, she starts to run her hands over his chest. Slowly, meticulously, Natsu leaves love bites from his chest to his belly button.

"But she denies herself. Tells herself that she shouldn’t have these kinds of desires. She acts sooo innocently that it hurts to watch sometimes.”

Natsu licks a line back up his chest and blows on it, causing Ren to shiver again.

“You know, she still believes all those lies told to her by Shotaro. She can’t accept that any compliments from others have any truth to them.”

Sitting back up on his lap, she runs her fingers up and down his chest.

“You know…we like you. ‘We’ meaning Setsu, myself, Bo, etc. But if you ever treat her this way again, don’t think we’ll let you off so easily. If you get her to forgive you somehow, you’d better treat her like a queen. Show her how to believe in herself again. See you soon!”

With a wink, Kyoko froze. Her eyes turning mirror like for a few moments before Kyoko returned. Inside her head, Boss Kyoko had been watching with mild horror from the conference room as Natsu took advantage of Tsuruga-san and seduced him. But when Natsu started to defend her, Boss Kyoko’s eyes softened. She didn’t realize Natsu had felt so protective of her. Her different characters (sans Mio) pushed Boss Kyoko to the forefront and made her take back over. Tsuruga-san could tell this when she started flushed red from head to toe and it looked like her soul escaped.

“Kyoko…?”

Any anger she had still had was blown away. Kyoko’s hands covered her face, extremely embarrassed to find herself straddling Tsuruga-san. She knew what Natsu had done. How was she going to face him now?

Ren smiled, “I’ve really wanted to talk to you.” Quickly he added, “and before you run away and avoid me into the next century, can you please let me out of these handcuffs?”

Kyoko quickly let him out of the handcuffs and moved to run away. Ren grabbed her waist before she could bolt.

He wrapped her into a tight hug before saying softly, “Kyoko, I don’t think you have any idea how much I’ve missed you.” A few tears fell from his face. “If you still need time to process, I understand, but **please** don’t shut me out. Even if you end up not loving me anymore. Even if you don’t want a future with me…” he felt a knife twist in his heart, “I can’t imagine a world without you being in my life. Even if we just go back to being friends, I don’t want to lose you. I hope some day you’ll forgive me for hiding all this from you.”

With that, he released her from the hug. Kyoko reached up and wiped away the tears from Ren’s face. She smiled gently at him.

“Thank you.”

Suddenly remembering that he was practically shirtless, Kyoko blushed and started backing up again, prepared to run. Ren stopped her again.

“I wouldn’t say that to just anyone. Only to you Kyoko. You’re such a special person and you are loved by so many people, not just me. It hurts us to listen to how you belittle yourself.” Cradling her face. “You’re a beautiful person Kyoko, inside and out.”

For the rest of the day, her other characters (again, sans Mio) refused to let her back away. Any time she’d try to let them take over, they’d shove Boss Kyoko right back out to make her take control. It was time for the two of them to talk things out, they’d insisted.


	14. Princess Rosa and Her Sister

Kyoko was completely embarrassed and tried to look away, but Ren’s hands held her face in place. Ren sighed. He dropped his hand, temporarily giving up.

“You really need to learn how to accept compliments. It’s only going to happen more and more as your career progresses. I guess I’m just going to have to give you a little push.” Smirking, “so I’ll complement you every chance I get until you learn to accept it."

Kyoko’s eyes widened. Looking at her, he saw the scene of a wolf cornering a scared rabbit. So be backed off a little bit.

“You really make the cutest faces.”

And predictably, Kyoko blushed and ran off to her room. She flopped on her bed and put her pillow over her face as she tried to remember how to breathe. She was already starting to dread Ren’s new pet project to boost her self-confidence. Sitting back up she spied Princess Rosa. The setting was broken as was the chain.

“Poor Princess Rosa. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you!”

Kyoko went into La-La-Land thinking about how Princess Rosa and her step-sister had been the closest of sisters, with such kind hearts until one day a wicked witch had cast an evil spell on her sister [Kyoko in her dream world]. After this, her sister bullied her, but Princess Rosa was a kind sister who realized that Kyoko hadn’t meant to do such horrible things. Princess Rosa managed to fight off the evil witch and break the curse, allowing the relationship between Princesses Kyoko and Rosa to go back to normal again.

Kyoko shouted out loud: “I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done Princess Rosa, I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you!”

After that, Kyoko tinkered around with Princess Rosa to fix her setting and the chain. Once fixed, she put Princess Rosa back around her neck. Ren heard her outburst and chucked softly, thinking that she was adorable [authoress: awww…she’s sooo in love]. Ren laid on his bed too, recalling the conversations he had with Natsu and Kyoko. He turned bright red and reminded himself that she’s still not 18 yet. Sometime shortly after lunchtime Kyoko finished repairing Princess Rosa and her stomach started growling loudly. She left her room and knocked on Ren’s door.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really”

Narrowing her eyes at him, he lifted up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, maybe I’ll eat something small…”

Kyoko smiled, satisfied that he’d at least eat. Before she started making lunch, Kyoko busied herself with cleaning up breakfast. Ren walked into the kitchen and tapped on her shoulder to ask her what she wanted for lunch. He distracted Kyoko just long enough that neither of them noticed the small slip of paper that caught the breeze and ended up resting under the table. A note that had contained their mission for the day:

“CALL HIZURI KUU — he’s threatened to fly over to check on his ‘sons’ if you don’t tell him everything’s fine. His number is +1 XXX-XXX-XXX”

Between Ren and Kyoko, they made some sandwiches for lunch with various side-dishes. Ren still wasn’t entirely sure where he stood in Kyoko’s eyes. Kyoko was still embarrassed by what Natsu did earlier and couldn’t speak. The end result was a somewhat awkward afternoon. Kyoko worked on some homework at the table and Ren read through some scripts Yashiro-san had sent over with the morning’s breakfast. When both finished their tasks, they found neither really had an excuse to avoid talking things through any more.

“Ren?”

Ren responded a little too excitedly. “Yes! What’s up Kyoko?"

“I kind of walked away after you told me about Rick, and your dad, and being Corn. I wanted you to know that I meant what I said about Rick. That it’s not your fault he died.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry for walking away like I did—“

Ren interrupted “no, I understand why you would. I hid a lot about myself.”

“I don’t want to shut you out.”

Ren smiled, happy that she was willing to still give him a chance.

“But I feel like I don’t really know you. I know Corn, Ren, Kuon, and Tsuruga-sempai are all the same person and that they’re all you, but it’s hard for me to piece it all together. Right now, I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to jump back into a romantic relationship.”

His smile faltered. “I understand, Kyoko.”

“I’d like for us to start again as friends if that’s okay.”

“I’d like that too. I told you earlier that I hoped I could still be a part of your life in some form and I meant it.”

They spent the rest of the evening talking on the couch and learning more about each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the USA**

Julie paced back and forth in the living room.

“We still haven’t heard from them.”

“I know, I’m getting worried too. What happened with my sons? I haven’t been able to get through to either of them on the phone since I talked to Kuon the other day.”

“I can’t take it any more! Quarantine or no quarantine, I want to see my son. It’s unfair that you got to say goodbye. I won’t let that kidnapper continue to keep him away from me. Who knows how long I have to live after all."

“Julie, Lory said that he’d have Kuon call us.”

“Yes, but that was two days ago.” [time differences + Lory not sending them the note until the next day] “We have a private jet and can find somewhere to stay when we get there so we don’t end up catching the virus. Besides I haven’t met my daughter yet!”

Mulling it over, he noticed Julie strut off. When he followed her to their bedroom, he saw clothes flying as she started to pack her bags for the trip to Japan.

‘ _Oh darn_ , well, I tried,’ Kuu thought to himself as he eagerly grabbed a suitcase and followed suit.


	15. Meet the Parents

The next morning, Kyoko and Ren made breakfast together. I mean, if you count Kyoko cooking and Ren handing her the seasonings as cooking together. Kyoko snickered as she looked at him while they ate.

“What?”

“I'm still surprised that your favorite food were quesadillas as a child.”

“Really?”

Thinking about it for a second, she rethought that. ”Actually, I guess it’s not that hard to believe. Tortillas and cheese. It’s like the American equivalent of the onigiri you eat for meals here sometimes.”

Ren shrugged. “Sometimes I’d add chicken or steak too. There’s protein and dairy and carbohydrates…it’s a full meal.”

Kyoko gave him a dubious look. “But still, that’s practically all you ate for 3 years?!?!”

“After eating my mom’s cooking and having her try to force feed me, I refused to eat anything for the longest time. My parents were worried I’d waste away, so they were happy I was at least eating something.”

Kyoko shook her head, eating the last of her miso soup. She wiped her mouth and moved to clean the dishes.

“Ah, ah..you made breakfast, the least I can do is clean the dishes.”

“You helped too! How about we do them together?”

“Sounds good.” Kyoko washed the dishes and Ren dried them. They were 90% of the way done when they heard a noise at the door.

“MY BOY!!!”

Julie practically forced the door open and launched herself at Ren, causing him to drop the dish he was holding. Ren stared wide-eyed at his mother as she wrapped him in a hug. Kuu meanwhile looked between this scene and Kyoko, thinking to himself ‘hopefully he told her already…’ Kyoko smiled and walked over to Kuu.

“Don’t worry, he told me.” Kyoko said, practically reading his mind.

Kuu let out the breath he’d been holding and gave Kyoko a hug.

“It’s been too long son. Why haven’t you give me a call lately?”

Kyoko stiffened, feeling guilty that she must have made Kuu worried. Julie meanwhile had hugged Kuon into submission and was ready to meet her daughter. Pulling her out of Kuu’s arms, she held her at arms reach. After giving her an inspection.

“My beautiful daughter! I’m glad I finally get to meet you.” Julie wrapped Kyoko into a hug and Kyoko went rigid.

“If only this stupid virus wasn’t going around, we could go shopping and get our nails done together. I’ve always wanted a daughter. Not that I don’t love you Kuon, I just always wished we’d also had a little girl too! Ah! I already love you so much!!!”

Ren could tell that Kyoko was getting overwhelmed by the affection of his mother. It made sense. He knew how her own mother had treated her. And he knew that Kyoko could be a little oblivious to how much she was loved by those around her (such as Okami-san). However, his mother was never one for subtlety, so Kyoko couldn’t possibly misinterpret the motherly love being showered on her now, and she probably had no idea how to respond.

“How about we all sit down for a while. You must be tired from the flight after all,” Ren suggested.

“Nonsense! We arrived late last night and slept in a hotel. We wanted to surprise you bright and early! But I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do.”

And with that, Julie hooked Kyoko’s elbow in hers and walked towards the couch. Kuon burst out laughing when he learned they weren’t the first stop of the morning. It seemed like Julie visited Lory first to give ’the kidnapper’ a piece of her mind. That was how his mom and dad got the key to the cottage and advanced copies of any movies/dramas either had been in recently.

“We’ve already seen most of these,” Kuu said flipping through most of the movies and dramas.

“What’s this one…? Tragic Marker?” Kyoko and Kuon immediately looked at each other.

“Hm…that was suspicious. Out with it!” (Julie)

“Well..the director for that movie wanted an ‘unknown’ actor to play the main villain in the story, someone who was scary on and off camera. He figured it would make the movie that much better.”

Kuu laughed. “I like this director already, continue..” he motioned to Kuon.

“Well, I ended up playing Cain Heel an actor playing ‘BJ’ the main villain. Lory had Kyoko come pick me up from the station to see if I could fool her into thinking that I was another person. Somehow she saw through me and realized I was also Tsuruga Ren.”

“That’s my girl!” Kuu said proudly, thumping Kyoko on the back.

“Since she’d already ID’d me, Lory decided that Kyoko would be my younger sister ’Setsuka Heel’ and would make sure I ate and took care of myself while I filmed.”

“Hahahaha….so you were siblings!” Kuu doubled over laughing as he remembered his conversation with Kuon the other day. Kyoko and Kuon blushed as they remembered the experience. Julie picked up on this…

“Siblings hm…then why are you both blushing?”

Kyoko’s eyes widened to saucers and neither wanted to reveal the truth.

“Fine, don’t tell us. But I only have 3 days to live. Both my children are keeping secrets from me. I’ll die knowing that my children don’t actually care for me.” Julie proclaimed dramatically.

Kyoko fell into the trap.

“No Julie-san! I don’t want you to die hating Kuon. The president created ’Setsuka’ as someone who puts her brother first, second, and third. She was a total brother-con.”

Kuon groaned. He realized that he’d forgotten to warn Kyoko about his mother’s dramatic flair for pretending she was dying. Usually it was one week or a month, three days was a new one. Kuu looked thunderously at Kuon.

“Did you take advantage of my ’son’?” (note: his son = Kyoko right now)

“Not in that way Dad!”

“But you did in other ways,” Kuu said eyes narrowed.

“He didn’t do anything,” Kyoko protested. Whispering to herself “that I didn’t like”.

Julie squealed and looked at a blushing Kyoko.

“Maybe I’ll have you as a legal daughter soon!!! Also, it’s not Julie-san! It’s mom!"

Kuon caught her words and hope blossomed again in his chest.

“But we’re just friends for now. After he told me about his past, I realized that we don’t know enough about each other to start a romantic relationship.”

Kuon focused on the ‘for now’ part of what she said. And was away in his own version of La-La-Land. Julie and Kuu gave either other loaded looks.

Julie noted, “that’s usually why people date, to learn more about each other while they build up the trust to be romantic with each other.”

Kyoko looked thoughtful. Having never been in a relationship before, she hadn’t really been sure what to expect. Kuu interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, regardless, I’m curious to see my little boy in Tragic Marker!”

Julie put on the movie in their DVD player and Kyoko moved to make some popcorn. Kuon went to grab some drinks for the group. Smirking to each other, Julie and Kuu moved quickly and quietly. Somehow when all of this was done, Julie and Kuu changed up the seating arrangements to force Kyoko and Kuon to sit next to each other on the couch.


	16. Movie Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the comments -- you're right, normally Kyoko would have freaked out about them having broken quarantined (face palm). I added it into this chapter. Hopefully this is more in character. Thank you for the feedback! :) 
> 
> Also, the timeline might be a little confusing since I've broken down some of the quarantine days into multiple chapters. This chapter is part of 'Day 7' of quarantine.

Ren/Kuon always felt weird watching himself act. He was impressed seeing how it all came together. Frequently the scenes had to be shot out of sequence to accommodate actor’s schedules and there weren’t the CG effects added. Normally the first completed versions of the film were shown at the premieres and were usually a surprise for the actors themselves even. Unfortunately, the virus caused them to cancel the premiere and all movie theaters were practically abandoned. So the director had still been debating on whether to delay the release or if they should release it online.

Kyoko shivered as she watched the movie, occasionally burrowing into Kuon's chest for protection. Even though she was on set during the filming and she knew he was acting, the movie was so scary! Kuon smiled and wrapped his arm around Kyoko protectively. So consumed with the movie, Kyoko hadn’t even noticed. That doesn’t mean his parents hadn’t. Sharing a knowing smile, they relaxed into each other, happy that their son was back in their lives again. When a certain scene came up, Kyoko flashed back to Cain almost getting injured as he fell during his stunt with Murasame-san. She started to shake hard. When Kuon looked down at her, she clung onto him.

“I was so afraid I would lose you when that happened,” she whispered into his chest.

Kuon lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. “I’m still here, don’t worry.”

“I can’t imagine a world without you in my life either Corn.”

Kuon put his other arm around her and pulled her into a hug. As she listened to his heart beat, she thought back to what Julie said earlier: 'that’s usually why people date, to learn more about each other while they build up the trust to be romantic with each other.’ Thinking to herself, she realized that she still loved Kuon/Ren/Corn/whatever he called himself. She wanted him in a way that was more than friends, but he scared her. The way he casually called her beautiful and how his kisses seemed to make her knees melt terrified her. Suddenly, the lights turned back on, breaking Kyoko’s internal monologue.

“Well, Mom and Dad, what did you think?”

With pride shining in his eyes, Kuu told him “you were so scary and wonderful as BJ son!”

Looking bashfully, Kuon ran his hand through his hair. “Thanks Dad.”

“You were wonderful, but I didn’t see Kyoko in it,” Julie pouted. “Did the two of you at least take some pictures together? Or videos? I want to see my beautiful daughter all dressed up!”

Kuon looked uneasy. He definitely had pictures…and even some videos. He mentally scanned through his phone trying to remember if there were any he’d be willing to show his parents. In the meantime, he didn’t notice Kyoko scroll through her phone and pull up a couple to show her adoptive parents.

“You two are so cute! I love your punk-rock vibe Setsuka,” Julie mused. “Your figure is great. And I like your facial expressions. Once this is all over, I want you to model my collection for me. No buts allowed!”

Kyoko looked shyly away. As Kuu continued to scroll through her pictures, his eyes suddenly narrowed and his aura became toxic.

“Didn’t take advantage of my son hmmm?”

Kuu showed a picture of Setsu sitting on Cain’s lap, his bite mark/hickey on full display. Kyoko’s eyes went wide and threw herself into a dogeza.

“I’m sorry father! I was out of line, we got carried away while we were in character and that happened.”

Kuu looked stunned momentarily and then pulled Kyoko up from the floor.

“I didn’t mean you Kyoko. I meant him!” Pointing at Kuon. “If you left that hickey on him, I’m guessing he left a matching one on you.” Eyes narrowed. “And since we can’t see it visibly…” His voice trailed off, tone murderous.

“Nothing further happened. Kyoko might have been in character, but I wasn’t. Luckily Kyoko stopped me before things got out of hand,” Kuon admitted as he blushed.

Kyoko flushed, thinking ‘I stopped him…? He would have done it as himself and not as Cain?’

“What kind of siblings were you???” Kuu paced enraged.

“As Kyoko said, she was made to be a bro-con. By acting as siblings that were, well..too close, it kept people away and it helped me keep the secret that I was Tsuruga Ren.”

Kuu stoped pacing and walked over to Kyoko.

“You promise he didn’t do anything untoward to you?”

“Hai.” He walked over to Ren.

“And you took care of her properly?”

“Yes, Dad.” Kuon rolled his eyes at his overprotective father.

He [Kuu] huffed and flopped down.

“Fine. Then I guess I can’t complain any further. It’s not that I don’t care about you Kuon, but she’s a minor. Any sort of scandal would ruin her career before it even has a chance to take off.”

Kuu's stomach growled loudly, breaking the tension.

Kyoko smiled widely, it warmed her heart to know how much her father cared for her. Kyoko tred over to Kuu on the couch.

“How about we make dinner together?”

“I’d like that.” Whispering, “plus if we let those two in the kitchen, we might not have anywhere to sleep tonight.”

Kyoko chucked. “That’s true.”

Kyoko's laughing face quickly turned to horror when she remembered why her and Kuon were in the cottage to begin with. She started to panic, "Kuon and I were quarantined because we’re at high risk for having contracted Covid-19!!! Are you sure it was okay for you to come here too? What if we get you sick?”

Putting her hands on her hips, "what were you thinking flying all the way here? Even if we don't get you sick, you could have picked up something at the airport or on the flight or in the hotel.."

Kyoko's mind started to spin. Kuu tried to resist smiling at her lecture. 

“Why are the two of you at high risk?”

“We were in a parking garage about a week ago and Cedric Bennett chatted with us for a while. It turns out someone on his team tested positive for Covid-19.”

Kuu looked surprised and pulled Kuon over.

“I heard you had a talk with Cedric? Are you okay?” Kuu circled around his son, looking for any signs that he was worse for wear.

“He didn’t recognize me actually, but he said I looked familiar…”

“You should look familiar. I can’t believe he didn’t realize who you were. Anyways…Kyoko said that you two had been quarantined because someone on his staff had tested positive for Covid-19?”

“I suspect it’s another one of Lory’s ploys to get Kyoko and me together. We’ve been in here a week and neither of us has shown any symptoms of being sick.”

Mulling it over, Kuu decided it was probably safe. Since neither of them was needed on set for the foreseeable future, maybe this was a good chance to spend some quality time as a family. With that, he patted his son on the shoulder and turned back to the kitchen.

“Just to be safe, it looks like we’ll just have to stay here for the next 2 weeks!” Kuu announced to Kyoko and Julie.

Kyoko's fear turned into joy at the prospect of spending more time with Kuon's parents. “Oh really? I’m so excited to spend time with both of you and it’ll probably be nice to have time to catch up with Kuon too!"

Kyoko’s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm while Kuu and Kyoko started prepping for dinner. Meanwhile Kuon called the Takarada mansion for more ingredients (and a larger pan). With Kuu’s appetite, they’d need it. As they cooked, Kuu would intermittently kiss Julie or dance with her. Kyoko smiled. Finally it all clicked, ’that’s where he gets it from’. When dinner was finished, they set out the food on the dining room table. The table bowed from the weight and dug in. With a full stomach, Kuu yawned. “I suppose we’d better let you two get some sleep,” Kyoko voiced.

“You two should take my room. I can sleep on the couch, I’m small.” She offered.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! I want some time with my daughter!”

And with that, Julie hauled off Kyoko to their room where they could discuss her latest dramas, her best friend Moko-san, her love for makeup, etc. Julie couldn’t wait to get some online shopping done tomorrow. Maybe they couldn’t go into the stores anymore, but she would spoil her daughter rotten while she was here. Kuu and Kuon exchanged glances and shrugged simultaneously — obviously father and son.

“Luckily the bed is a king size,” Kuon mused.


	17. Quality Mother-Daughter Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. 
> 
> Recently found out I'm pregnant, so I've been taking naps instead of writing. Hopefully I'll get over the fatigue soon and get back to a normal writing schedule.

Kyoko was always an early riser, but it seemed like Julie and Kuu hadn’t gotten used to the new time zone yet. So when she awoke, they were already wide away. Kuu had 3 Costco-sized container of eggs that he was scrambling for himself while he and Julie sang a duet together. Kyoko took in the scene before her. Most of the other couples she’d seen (Okami-san and Taisho-san, the Fuwas) showed their love differently — through the twinkles in their eyes when they looked at each other, hand holding, gentle smiles at each other. Kyoko didn’t want to interrupt, but Julie and Kuu her their daughter’s footsteps.

“Well, good morning!” Julie bounced over to Kyoko to envelop her in a hug.

Kyoko was surprised, but stiffened less than yesterday.

“Good morning Hizu..Jul..Mom,” Kyoko recovered as Julie continually narrowed her eyes at her.

“We’re making breakfast!” Kuu said over his shoulder.

“Can I help?” Kyoko asked.

“Hm…it’s almost done. Bacon and toast are already made….How about you go wake up Kuon?”

Kyoko walked down the hallway and knocked softly on Kuon’s door. When she didn’t hear an answer she opened the door and found him fast asleep. She tip-toed over to the bed and shook his shoulder.

“Kuon, Kuon…it’s time to wake up. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Mhmm…let’s eat later”

“No Kuon, breakfast if the most important mea—“ Kyoko lost her train of thought when Kuon pulled her onto the bed and cuddled with her like she was a teddy bear. Hard as she tried, she couldn’t wriggle out of his grip.

“Kuon, it’s time to wake up…and you’re squeezing me too tightly.”

Kuon lazily opened his eyes and closed them again. Clearly he wasn’t letting go of sleep easily, thought Kyoko. He smelled her hair and smiled. Kyoko blushed madly. Hearing the door squeak open, Kyoko looked at the door and saw an excited Julie with her phone ready.

*CLICK*

Kyoko froze, feeling extremely embarrassed at being caught in this position. She tried to shake Kuon awake again unsuccessfully.

Eventually Julie took pity on Kyoko. Giggling, she told Kyoko, “see how the master does it. Kuon, if you don’t wake up Dad is going to make you finish off the rest of breakfast!!”

Kuon’s eyes flashed open alarmed and he sat up quickly, throwing Kyoko halfway across the bed. Her and Julie dissolved into a fit of giggles and Kuon looked around questioningly.

“What’s so funny…?” Kuon said half-asleep.

“Nothing honey, it’s time to wake up for breakfast!”

Kuon grumbled and stumbled around as he got out of bed. Julie laughed again and patted her son on the head.

“So graceful.”

Kuon was too tired to care. His Dad kept him up half the night wanting to talk to and dote on his boy. When he finished getting ready he saw the amount of food on the table and turned a little green. His plans to only drink coffee were foiled when he saw that Kyoko had already made him a plate of food; a plate of food that he was probably expected to complete.

“I’m going to have to ramp up my exercise routine if you keep feeding me like this.” Kuon groaned.

After breakfast, neither Kuu nor Kuon saw Kyoko or Julie until dinner time. Julie had waited long enough for a daughter and now that she had one, she was going to spoil Kyoko rotten! In addition to the online shopping she was doing with Kyoko, Julie had brought not 1, not 2, not 3, not even 4…but 5 bags with her to Japan. Two of these bags were for her, but the rest were full of items she planned to give to her son and daughter. At first Kyoko tried to push back against accepting so many wonderful and probably expensive items. But she soon learned where Cain had gotten the inspiration for his puppy dog eyes from. Kyoko tried on the first dress, a black mini-dress with a sparkly silver overlay that went to mid-calf. Kyoko thought the dress was stunning. Initially her eyes brightened at the dress, but then she returned to her usual Kyoko ways.

“The dress is beautiful, but it would be wasted on someone like me.”

“Wasted…?” Julie asked curiously.

“Yes. I’m too plain to really show off the dress to its potential.” Kyoko sighed.

Julie puffed up. “What do you mean plain?”

“I..I mean, that I don’t have the curves to show off this dress.”

With sad eyes, Julie told Kyoko, "honey, you look beautiful in this dress. You have a figure most models would kill for. You have a tiny waist, long legs, and you do too have curves. Don’t insult yourself by saying that you’re plain.”

Kyoko smiled and tried to accept the compliment, remembering what Ren had told her before. Kyoko tired as she tried on dress after dress, outfit after outfit. She ended up with 3 closet’s worth of clothes. By late afternoon when Julie had finally expended her [at least initial] urge to pamper her new daughter, Kyoko was exhausted and decided to take a nap. While she napped and Kuon exercised (trying to work off the breakfast and large lunch he had), Julie and Kuu chatted.

“Oh, I forgot to show you a picture I took this morning. Aren’t they so cute together? The way those two look at each other…I can’t believe they’re ’still friends’. I hope Kyoko gets over her hangup soon and starts dating our little boy so we can make Kyoko our official daughter and have some grandchildren to spoil.”

Kuu was clearly conflicted. First he smiled and then his face darkened and then he had a goofy smile on his face.

“On one hand, I want them to both be happy. And they clearly like each other. On the other hand, she’s still not 18 yet!”

“Oh Kuu, you’re being overprotective. You remember what Kuon was like when he was 14 for goodness sake!”

“But…but…” Kuu pouted.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

Julie rolled her eyes and Kuu sighed. Thinking about how the kids Kuon’s age had acted at 18, he realized that no one would bat an eye if this was America.

“Maybe you’re right...” he sighed.

“Of course I’m right!” Julie smiled. “I think they just need a little nudge in the right direction.”

“What were you thinking?” Kuu asked nervously.

“Oh, nothing dramatic, I’m not Lory. I’m just thinking that maybe we have a date night tonight, which leaves the two of them alone. I have a dress picked out for Kyoko that would be perfect!”

Once Kyoko woke up, Julie insisted on having makeover time with her daughter. Meanwhile, Kuu made dinner and made sure to have Kyoko and Kuon’s portions to-go. When dinner was ready, Julie and Kuu announced that today they were having a date night and didn’t want to be interrupted *wink*.

Kuon groaned. “We better make ourselves scarce tonight. I don’t either either of us want to walk in on my parents…” Kuon shuddered.

“Walk in on them doing what?” Kyoko asked innocently.

Kuon shook his head. “...don’t worry about it, I’ll explain it later. For now, let's just plan to be in the backyard for a while this evening.”

Kuon grabbed their portions and motioned for her to join him outside to eat. Kyoko followed and they sat at the table.

“Back here again,” Kyoko laughed nervously.

“Yep,” Kuon smiled. "Just so you know, I still haven’t given up on wanting to date you.”

Kyoko smiled softly. How could he say those kinds of things so smoothly, she thought and then remembered his family.

“So, what did you want to know about me? You said we needed to get to know each other more before we could date.”

Kyoko was caught off guard at his directness, but recovered well enough to respond to him. “Well…let’s see..how long did you know that I was your childhood friend?”

“I didn’t know immediately, especially since you’d changed so much since the last time I’d seen you. I figured it out when you dropped the Corn stone and I picked it up. I knew it had to be you. I was really happy you know…that you kept it all this time. To know that you still thought of me even after all these years.”

Kyoko smiled. “Of course, how could I forget you? You’re my fairy prince, even if you aren’t really a fairy…" She leaned over the table and whispered, "..you aren’t, are you?”

“No, I’m sorry to say I’m not a real fairy,” he chuckled.

Slightly disappointed, she sat back in her chair. “Oh well, that’s okay, you’re still pretty extraordinary,” she added with a smile. "Next question, when you went back to America, did you ever think about me?”

“Pretty often, especially at first. I begged my parents to go back the next few summers, but with their schedules it didn’t work out. After asking a few years in a row, I finally stopped trying.”

“I’m sorry Kuon.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said with soft eyes. “How were you treated when you worked in the Fuwa’s Ryokan?”

“They had some strict training, since they wanted me to marry Shotaro and inherit the Ryokan.” Kuon’s eyes darkened jealously. "I had to get used to walking in a kimono andworking with drunk clients fairly often, but otherwise, I eventually got used to the work. If Shotaro hadn’t run away to become a musician, I would probably still be there I suppose.”

“I’m still not thankful to that punk Fuwa, but I’m glad that you’re back in my life again.”

“Me too,” Kyoko said blissfully as she stared into Kuon’s eyes.

“When do you think you’ll go back to being Hizuri Kuon?”

“That’s a good question…at first I had just wanted to get away from everything in the U.S. I felt so guilty for Rick’s death that I spiraled into darkness and the only way I could get out was by shutting Kuon into a corner of my mind and becoming Tsuruga Ren. For a while I wasn’t sure I’d ever go back to being Kuon.”

Kyoko placed her hand over his for support.

“Now though…I’m not sure. I wanted to show the world that I was a talented actor and that I could do it on my own. I think being Katsuki was the first step. But to fully retake my original name, I think I’d want to make a name for myself back in the U.S.A as well.”

Kyoko felt a twinge in her chest as he said this. Would Corn leave her again? Kuon studied her face.

“What’s wrong Kyoko?”

Taking a deep breath, she asked the question at the forefront of her mind. “When that happens, do you think you’ll stay in the U.S.A for good? Will we see each other again?”

Tears threatened to leak from Kyoko’s eyes as she said this. Kuon wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m not sure what the future will bring, but I know I want you in it. If and when that time comes, we’ll figure it out together okay?”

He moved one arm from her back to hold her head tighter to his chest. He kissed her forehead slowly, trying to reassure her that he’d always be here. Slowly Kuon released the tension keeping her in his arms. As she pulled away, they locked eyes for what felt like an eternity. Neither was sure who moved first, but soon they found themselves lips pressed against each other in a kiss.


	18. Family Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #StayHomeWriMo prompt from April 10th: Make a list of things you like/dislike and give those likes/dislikes to your characters. I’m curious how many of them you can guess!

Slowly they both pulled away and tried to remember how to breathe. Kyoko pressed her fingertips gently over her lips with awe. Kuon carefully picked up a stray lock of hair and placed it behind Kyoko’s ear before kissing the top of her head. Looking up at Kuon, she remembered what Julie..I mean, Mom had said about dating being a way to get to know someone.

“Kuon…?”

“Yes, my love?”

Kyoko blushed and looked at her toes.

“I still think there’s a lot that we don’t know about each other…”

Kuon winced, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“After our last date I was really hurt. I didn’t care that you weren’t a real fairy or that you were Hizuri Kuon or that you had a past. I hated that you didn’t _trust_ me. I understand not telling me when you first realized I was your childhood friend because we were on such bad terms, but as time went on we became better friends again —”

Kuon interrupted, “Kyoko, I’m really sorry. If I could go back in time change that I would. I hope you believe me —"

Kyoko gently placed her hands over his mouth.

“Thank you Kuon. I believe you, but I need to get this out before I lose my nerve.”

Kuon nodded and Kyoko relaxed her hands back to her sides.

“I love you. I love the puppy eyes you give me when you’re Cain, how stubbornly you’ll chase me down just to talk to me, how gentle you are…there may be a lot that I don’t know about you, but I think I know the most important pieces. I’m just sorry it’s taken me this long to remember that. If it’s still all right with you, can we give dating another chance?”

“Nothing would make me happier, Kyoko,” he said with a heavenly smile.

Kyoko stood on tip-toes and kissed Kuon’s cheek. Kuon stood statuesque for a few moments until he saw two sets of eyes eagerly watching them.

“Mom…Dad….how long have you been spying on us?”

“What are you talking about son?” Kuu said before he started whistling and staring at the ceiling.

“Man, it’s a good thing you aren’t an actor for a living,” Kuon said sarcastically.

Kyoko tried to hold in her laughter by holding her breath, but eventually her cheeks puffed and her laughter spilled out. Not to worry, she was soon joined in this fit of laughter by Julie and then Kuon and then Kuu as he watched his family dissolve into giggles. After a big group hug to celebrate the new couple, the whole family got ready for bed, and the evening was brought to a close.

The next morning Kyoko woke up early to get an early start on her laundry. Even though Jul..Mom had tripled her existing wardrobe, it didn’t include all the..ahem…necessary items to get her through the rest of quarantine. So begrudgingly, she woke up and started separating her clothes into piles: whites, colored clothes, dark clothes, delicates. While she didn’t mind cleaning the house until it shone, laundry had to be one of the few chores Kyoko hated doing. The whole putting clothes in the laundry was fine, but the folding…ugh…folding and putting away all the clothes was always a pain…but it needed to be done, so Kyoko rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

After she put the first load of clothes in the washer, she decided to get a start on breakfast. She cooked some rice, miso soup, and fish. Slowly Kuon, Mom, and Dad woke up and sauntered towards the kitchen with mixed reactions. Kuu of course would eat anything that couldn’t outrun him, Kuon would eat anything Kyoko cooked [except eggplant…there are some foods that even the best cooks can’t make edible, he thought], and Julie who was always a little wary of fish after her stomach had rebelled against it during her pregnancy with Kuon.

Kuu took a look at the meager amount of food prepared and pouted at Kyoko.

“Oh, that’s our portions", Kyoko mentioned. “I’ve got 12 fish out on the grill in the backyard for you and I found a second rice cooker on our porch this morning with a 30 cup rice capacity!”

At this Kuu perked up happily.

“I’ll go check on the fish,” he said, skipping off to smell the delicious food his daughter prepared for him.

Soon breakfast was devoured and cleaned up.

“Any plans for today Mom and Dad,” Kuon asked.

“Not especially since we can’t leave…what have you kids been doing for entertainment?”

“Mostly the president’s assignments, but there are some books, some board games, I think there’s a video game console somewhere too…” Kyoko said.

“What kinds of games?” Julie asked.

“Hm…I think I saw Monopoly, Twister, Settlers of Catan, Pandemic (ironically enough), Risk…”

“Ugh, I hate Monopoly,” said Kuon.

“Why’s that?” Kyoko asked inquisitively. Looking at his parents. “These two always made up their own rules and the games always took foreeeever.”

Kyoko chucked. “Not Monopoly then..anyone else?”

Kuu had meanwhile started picking through the living room to find the video games and console.

“Oh, there’s a Wii here. How about some friendly sports competition?”

Since no one was opposed, they spent a good chunk of the afternoon alternating between Wii bowling, tennis, and boxing (interspersed with Kyoko finishing her laundry). It took a while to get started, since Kyoko had neither played on a Wii before nor had a chance to go bowling or boxing before.

“You’ve never been bowling before?!?!” Julie was shocked.

“Well, it’s usually a group event…and when I was younger I was usually working at the Ryokan. So I didn’t have much free time. But even if I had the time, Sho thought it was lame to be seen bowling. Not to mention that since Sho was my friend, so I usually got bullied by the other girls. And the other boys in my classes thought I was too plain and uninteresting…so I didn’t have a lot of friends to go with.”

Julie and Kuu’s eyes shimmered with tears as they drew Kyoko into a hug.

“Oh my poor girl, when this stupid quarantine is over we’re going bowling. Even if it means that we have to fly you to the U.S. for that to happen.”

“Definitely! And if anyone dares to say my boy is plain or uninteresting, they’ll have to answer to me!” Kuu declared before joining the group hug.

“And even if not us, I can think of at least a dozen people who would love to go bowling with you now,” Kuon threw in.

He didn’t join the group hug because he was silently taking a picture for Kyoko of the scene. He silently thought to himself _‘I’m glad Kyoko’s finally getting the family love she’s always deserved’_. When everyone dried their misty eyes, they decided to form teams: Kuon and Julie vs. Kyoko and Kuu. The worst team had to endure a punishment game. Ironically, without any prior knowledge of the game, Kyoko ended up ranking first — mostly due to a combination of her fighting spirit and her fast throwing of the ‘ball’ to get multiple strikes in a row.

Thus after dinner, Julie and Kuon had to endure their punishment game. Kyoko and Kuu huddled to find an appropriate punishment. Finally it was decided that each of them would have to walk into the kitchen (blindfolded) and the first ingredient touched by each of them would be pureed into a smoothie for the two of them to drink. Julie went first, stumbling around the kitchen before finally brushing her hand against a banana.

Julie and Kuon sighed in relief…a banana..a relatively normal smoothie ingredient. Now it was Kuon’s turn…he was blindfolded, spun around, and staggered into the kitchen.

The fates were not kind to Kuon today…the first item he happened to touch was none other than the sole eggplant in the entire kitchen. Julie and Kuon groaned as Kuu happily performed the pureeing of the steamed eggplant and banana. Both looking at the disgusting concoction, they plugged their noses and chugged, thinking _’I’m never playing bowling against these two again…’._

TAKARADA MANSION

Kanae found her way back to the president’s office again. 

“You’ve been suspiciously quiet for the last few days. Have Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san been given their test kits for Covid-19 yet?” she asked angrily. 

“Not yet, there are all sorts of restrictions on the kits and with shipping times and customs —“

Kanae cut him off, “you’re stalling…You don’t honestly expect me to believe that the President of LME, who established his own hospital within his ballroom within hours of trapping us all here, doesn’t have any test kits on hand?” 

Squirming a bit under her hard glare, Lory replied, “fine! They should be here tomorrow.”

“Good.” 

Kanae turned back around and headed for the door. As she reached for the handle, she suddenly turned back. “Oh, and I want to see when they get delivered so that I know it actually happens. And don’t pretend that you don’t have some sort of security system set up there…we both know that would be a lie.”

Lory watched as his Love Me #2 left his office. 'Honestly, she’s no fun', he thought. 


	19. Test Kits

The next morning Kuon and Kyoko were confused when they walked into the kitchen and found Julie and Kuu huddled at the kitchen table together, deep in discussion.

Turning to Kuon, Kyoko whispered, “what do you think is going on? Dad is awake…and he’s in the kitchen, but there’s no food in sight and no evidence that he’s already eaten breakfast…Do you think Mom is really dying?”

Kuon couldn’t suppress the laugh that had been building. His laugh broke Julie and Kuu’s bubble and they turned towards the new couple.

“Ah, good morning you two.” Julie looked at them with slightly sad eyes.

“What’s going on Mom and Dad,” Kuon asked.

“Well…I got a call from my director that they’re restarting filming in 4 days. Which means we need to be flying back soon.”

“Oh,” Kyoko said sadly.

“Yeah…I wish we could stay longer too kiddos,” Kuu said as he wrapped one arm around each son and pull them in for a hug.

“But the quarantine! Will you be able to leave here? We were at high risk, remember?”

“That’s the other thing we were talking about…the private jet we took to get here requires that we’ve either been safely quarantined for 2 weeks or have a negative Covid-19 test before we can leave. So we’ve been trying to figure out the best way to get a couple test kits. Don’t worry about it kids, we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay Dad, if you say so…” Kuon trailed off.

(GROWWLLLLLLL)

All eyes fell on Kuu as his stomach finally caught up to him. Kyoko chuckled.

“I’ll start making breakfast. Kuon, can you help?”

Kuon’s eyes lit up. “Sure Princess!”

Kyoko’s cheeks burned red. Kuu and Julie both smiled happily, glad that they got to see their son Kuon again before they had to go home. Kyoko put Kuon in charge of the rice — with careful supervision still (especially after the time he tried to use soap to wash the rice, *facepalm*).

Kyoko realized they were out of tofu for the miso soup, so she called the Takarada mansion to request some more. When Kyoko heard the package being dropped at the door, she walked to grab it. Surprisingly, there were a couple other items in the box. Confused as to what they were, she called the president.

“President, what are these extra boxes that arrived with the tofu?”

“Ah, those are Covid-19 test kits. Kotonami-san insisted that you and Ren get tested so that you could be released from quarantine.”

Kyoko eyes glistened with love for her best friend.

“Moko-san really is the best, isn’t she?” she gushed.

Lory chuckled.

“Oh, she also requested that I show her a photo or video of you actually receiving them!”

“I’ve been having trouble getting through to her on my cell phone or via email. I can take a picture on my cell phone, but I’m not sure how to make sure she gets it.” Kyoko said, thinking out loud.

Lory realized with a sly smile, that Kyoko didn't know about the hidden cameras in the cottage.

“How about I go get her for you and the two of you can talk on the phone now?”

“If that’s okay, I mean…if that’s not too much trouble, I would love to speak with Moko-san.”

Lory put Kyoko on hold as he went to get Kotonami-san. While she was waiting, she heard Julie sight exasperatedly.

“What’s wrong Mom?”

“It sounds like we have a friend who could help us get the results processed quickly, but the soonest we can get a test kit shipped to us is next week. Kuu may just have to see if the director can rearrange the schedule so he can shoot the scenes later.”

“Oh no…wait…there were actually 2 test kits that arrived for me and Kuon this morning. The two of you should take them instead. I’d hate for you to miss work, Dad. Both Kuon’s and my shooting schedules have been postponed for at least another 2 weeks.”

“Oh darling, we couldn’t ask you to do that.” Kuu said.

“I’d be happy to give up my kit!”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolut — “

“Kyoko?” Kanae asked on the phone.

“MOKO-SAN!!!!”

Kanae had been conditioned to avoid Kyoko’s flying tackle, so she still instinctually flinched at the sound of Kyoko calling her name so excitedly.

“Mo! I can hear you just fine, you don’t need to scream!”

“Yes, Moko-san.” Kyoko said compliantly.

“I haven’t heard from you in days. I was starting to worry that you were dead. Why haven’t you called me back?”

“I’m sooo sorry Moko-san!! I tried to call you a couple times, but it didn’t go through — “

Kanae glared at the president.

“But I’m doing all right. Actually, remember that Love Me mission I had to take care of Hizuri Kuu? Well, he was also worried about me too. I feel so lucky to have so many caring people in my life.”

Kanae’s eyes got a bit misty hearing her friend express gratitude without falling into a dogeza about how unworthy she was.

“Ahem — getting to the point, the president said he sent you some test kits. It sounds like if they turn out negative, you can get away from Tsuruga-san and come back to the main mansion.”

“Ah…well, it really has been a while since we’ve talked huh?” Kyoko said cringing.

“MO! What aren’t you telling me?”

“Weactuallymakeupandaredatingagain”

“AT A HUMAN TALKING SPEED!”

“We actually were able to talk things over…and are dating again..?” Kyoko winced, waiting for her reaction.

“Well, if you’re happy there’s not much I can do about it. But tell pretty-boy that I still don’t approve of him.”

“I will Moko-san! I love you so much!”

“Mhm…sure..”

“Oh yeah..and about the testing kits…Hizuri Kuu and his wife actually flew out a few days ago to Japan. They wanted make sure I was fine, so they’ve actually been staying with me and Tsuruga-san. But they got a call this morning that they need to fly back to America, so I want to give the test kits to the two of them.”

“Do what you want," she said mildly irritated. "But I had to twist the president’s leg to even get those two kits. I’m not sure if he’ll be able to get any more. If you give away your kits and get stuck with him for another 2 weeks, don't come crying to me about it.”

“Moko-san, did you say _you_ got us the test kits?!?!”

Kanae pulled the phone away from her ear and pinched her nose. _'Why did I say that?'_ she thought while she waited for the perfuse gratitude to come.

And…predictably..”I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT FOR ME! I HAVE THE BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!” (what can I say, some habits die hard).

MEANWHILE…

“It sounds like Kyoko’s made up her mind. And I’d be happy to give up my test kit too Mom and Dad.”

“Are you positive? You’ll be stuck here for at least the original 2 weeks, if not longer.” Julie asked.

“I don’t mind being stuck here, as long as I’m with her.” Kuon said sappily.

“Oh my boy, you really are head over heels for her aren’t you?” Kuu said with a laugh.

“I fell off the deep end a long time ago...” Kuon said, eyes blissful as he watched Kyoko chatting animatedly with her best friend.

“So when will she be our official daughter then, huh?” Kuu said, elbowing Kuon in the ribs.

“As soon as she’ll have me...and as soon as I get approval from all of her _fathers_ ,” he said with a sigh. "But she's worth it."

Julie and Kuu hugged their son tightly. 

"We're so proud of you. You've really grown up, haven't you? I hope you and Kyoko come visit us soon; if you don't, we'll just have to invade your lives again!" Julie declared.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Kuon laughed.

“Well, since they’ve already made up their minds, I suppose we might as well open these kits and get them sent off. I’d hate for your dad to miss being on set.”


	20. Cooking Mishaps and Learning to Sew

Julie and Kuu mailed off the test kits and then checked in on the progress of breakfast.

“This doesn’t seem right,” they heard Kuon mumble.

“What’s that son?” Kuu asked.

“Kyoko put me in charge of the rice...and that's cooking, but I didn’t want her to feel like she had to stop talking to Kotonami-san to make sure we all got fed. So I started making the miso soup for breakfast…”

“What did you put it in?” Kuu said as he stared into the bubbling pot.

“Water…miso…dashi…tofu…and wakame.” Kuon pouted.

“That all sounds normal…" Kuu tasted the soup and agreed...something tasted _off_. "Can I see what containers you used?” Kuu asked.

Kuu smelled and tasted each ingredient.

“Okay, the miso seems fine…and so does the wakame. The tofu came from a package and tastes fine too….this dashi has no taste though…”

He looked at the dashi, tasted the soup…looked at the dashi again..walked over to the freezer and picked through some of the containers. Opened one of the containers and tasted it.

“This is yeast.” Kuu eventually declared while holding the ‘dashi’ container.

“What?”

“This is yeast…it’s in the same type of container as the dashi,” Kuu said as he pointed to another identical container.

“Eww…well, I guess I’m tossing out this pot.”

[Authoress: this is actually a true story. hahaha ^_^;]

“Why are you tossing out the pot,” Kyoko asked. She just wrapped up her conversation with Kanae and heard the tail end of the conversation.

“Ah, our other son mixed up the dashi and yeast. So we have an extra special miso soup batch!” Kuu declared as he dumped some actual dashi in the miso soup.

Kyoko thought back to the time she acted as ‘Kuon’ and Kuu ate the eggs, shells included.

“O baka otōsan,” Kyoko giggled.

“Can we actually eat that…?”

“Should be since it was boiled.” Kuon said.

That being said, Kyoko noticed that Kuu was the only one who really touched the pot during breakfast. Afterwards, they sat down and Kuon noticed that Yappa Kimagure Rock was on TV.

“My favorite show!” Kuon exclaimed.

Kyoko suddenly found the floor very interesting and blushed pink.

“Really? Why is that?” Kuu asked.

“It’s the chicken. The chicken is the best part.”

Kuon winked at Kyoko and placed a finger on his lips, indicating that he didn’t want her to tell his parents that she was the chicken. Kyoko looked a little confused, but gave him a small nod. Now it was Kyoko’s turn to awkwardly watch herself on TV and hold her breath to see how her parents reacted to her show. Luckily, they found the chicken’s antics hilarious. This was the episode where Bo practice his sumo skills. Both Kuu and Julie laughed when Bo came out with his mawashi [loincloth] and a chonmage [top knot hairstyle], but were holding their stomachs and crying when Bo was toppled out of the ring and his top knot toupee came off. Kuon was roaring with laughter, not just because of Bo losing his top knot, but because he remembered a similar incident in the hallways of TBM with a bald chicken-cook. When the episode ended, Kuon took great pride in telling his parents the identity of the mystery chicken.

“When we get home we’re going to get a copy of all the episodes!” Kuu declared.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that...” Kuon said.

Kuu glared at his son.

“I don’t _have_ to, but I want to. She was amazing as Bo. Why shouldn’t I get a copy of every episode?” Kuu asked, ready to defend his other son’s honor as an actress.

“Because I already have all the episodes recorded. I can mail them to you.” Kuon smirked.

“Oh,” Kuu said sheepishly.

Kuon chuckled. “O baka otōsan.”

Kuu offered to make lunch for everyone while Julie did some sunbathing. Kuon felt his shirt being tugged on.

“Hm..?”

Kyoko put a finger over her lips, motioning for him to be quiet and then pointed towards his bedroom. He followed her obediently, curious as to what the big secret was… When they made it into the room, Kyoko quietly closed the door. She turned around with tears in her eyes and grasped Kuon’s shirt before burrowing her face into his chest. Kuon wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but hugged her none the less.

“What’s wrong, Princess?”

“Mmbmbmshm…”

“Sorry, but I didn’t catch that,” Kuon said, carefully lifting her chin away from his chest so her words wouldn’t be muffled.

“I feel like they just got here..and they’re leaving again.” Kyoko said dejectedly.

“Ah…that makes more sense.” He wiped away the tears from her face and then hugged Kyoko close to his chest again, rubbing small circles on her back.

“I wish they could stay longer too, but we’ll just have to visit them, right?”

Kyoko pulled back far enough to nod her head.

“I want to do something special for them before they go.”

“I bet they’d love that. But I’m helping — I’m not letting the ‘favorite son’ spot be taken away that easily!” Kuon said with a smirk.

Kyoko giggled.

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it. What do you think they would like? A party? I could make them a set of Kuon and Kyoko dolls?”

“I’m sure they’d love both of those…but I don’t really know how to sew or bake. Can you teach me? I’d still like to help.”

“Of course!” Kyoko grinned. “Lets start after lunch! I’m glad I brought a couple extra doll bodies with me just in case I got bored.”

“Sounds like a plan, sweetheart.”

Kuon kissed the top of Kyoko’s head and then walked out to the kitchen before his parents got suspicious about why the two of them went into the bedroom…and why they were there for so long. Chagrined, he thought to himself _‘I don’t even want to know what my parents' reactions would be if they thought we were…’_ Kuon turned red and shook his head. _‘She’s only 17,’_ he told himself over and over again.

After lunch, it took a while for them to sneak away unnoticed by their parents. Kuon marveled at the tiny clothing patterns Kyoko somehow found the time to make.

“Okay, since we want these to be a surprise, we may need to divide and conquer. I’ve made some clothing patterns. You’ll want to lay out the fabric like this (she motioned), so the not-as-stretchy direction of the fabric goes from the top to bottom of the shirts or pants —“

“Does it matter?” Kuon asked.

“Well, in life-sized clothes it probably matters more…if the pieces aren’t cut in the correct direction, your pants could end up too tight, since they wouldn't stretch very much when you sit down."

“Huh…interesting..does that have something to do with 'weft'? I vaguely recall Mom mumbling about that when she picked at my clothes that shrunk immediately after I'd wash them.” Kuon pondered.

“Could be...but that might have more to do with not washing the fabric before sewing it. Oh yeah, here’s the material for your shirt..and this is for your pants. This is for my dress...In the meantime, I’ll be working on their faces and hair. Let me know when you’re done with cutting out all the pieces, and we can work on assembling them together.”

“Sounds good.”

Kuon carefully took the fabric and pattern pieces and wrapped them up in a small bundle before tucking them into his jean’s waistband for safekeeping and covering it with his shirt. Not wanting to waste any precious time with Kuu and Julie, they both put away their bundles and planned to work after their parents fell asleep that night. The family spent the rest of the day watching Japanese gameshows, playing couch co-op video games, and munching on snack foods [though this one was mostly Kuu].

When Kyoko and Kuon were both positive their parents were asleep, they snuck out into the dining room and worked on their Kuon and Kyoko dolls. By the time they were ready to pass out, all the clothing pieces had been cut out, the dolls had faces and hair, and Kuon had successfully poked himself at least 5 times with a sewing needle trying to sew together Kuon-doll’s pants. Happy with their progress, they stashed their handiwork and slept soundly through the rest of the night.


	21. Party Prep and Pool Time

The next morning Kuon woke up to find Kyoko and his dad cooking enough breakfast for a football team. He smiled happily watching as she danced between sautéing the vegetables and stirring the miso soup. He quietly padded over and hugged Kyoko from behind.

“Ahh! When did you get here?” Kyoko asked while turning around.

“Not that long ago.”

He took advantage of her preoccupation to kiss her forehead. Kyoko blushed head to toe.

“Not in front of your parents!”

“ _Our_ parents...and in America public displays of affection are much more common. Hugging and kissing are as normal as hand-holding.”

Kyoko looked to Julie and Kuu for confirmation and both nodded their heads.

The blush still playing on her cheeks, she whispered “playboy,” just loud enough for only Kuon to hear.

He grinned ear to ear and went to set the table for breakfast. After they finished eating all of breakfast, Kyoko went back to her room to finish up the Kyoko doll. With all the Tsuruga Ren dolls she’d made over the last year or so, she’d gotten pretty quick at sewing. She walked to Kuon’s room and found him sitting on the group, sewing supplies around his feet, deep in concentration. Kyoko looked around and then quickly gave Kuon a peck on his forehead.

“I finished the Kyoko doll, need any help with yours?”

Kuon inspected her work carefully.

“Wow, you could sell these…”

Kyoko blushed lightly. Unsure of how to respond to that, she held out a miniature set of Italian loafers.

“I..um..made you..well, your doll some shoes.”

“Amazing…you’re amazing. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Kyoko grinned before replying “make miso-yeast soup,” and sticking her tongue out at him.

“Well put,” he chuckled.

“Well, I’m just about finished with the pants...”

“They look pretty good, but the left leg is a bit longer than the right leg…”

Kyoko took the miniature jeans and within a minute had hemmed the leg lengths to make them even and had added a working button/button hole.

Handing the pants back to Kuon, "I’m going to make a cake while they’re both outside swimming. I’ll leave you to the sewing. Let me know if you need any help putting on the finishing touches.”

“Will do.”

Kuon stretched his hands, getting ready to restart his sewing project. Kyoko baked a sponge cake and decorated the top with diced fruit before hiding it. It wasn’t going to be big enough for Kuu’s liking, but if she made one that big there’d be no hiding it. She changed into her swimsuit she headed out to the pool. A while later Kuon decided to take a break from sewing his Kuon-doll’s shirt and changed into his swimsuit. As he walked out into the backyard he heard Kyoko giggling and saw his Dad splashing her.

With a mischievous grin, he got a running head start and cannon balled into the pool — soaking Kyoko and both his parents. Kyoko wiped the water from her face just in time to catch Kuu wrap Kuon in a bear hug.

“There you are son — now we have enough people to play pool volleyball!”

Kyoko finished hanging out their towels to dry as Kuu and Kuon set up the net. Julie walked over and put her arm around Kyoko’s back.

“It’s so nice to see Kuon again. Last time I’d seen him before he came to Japan he looked so hollow and angry. I’m really glad you came into his life Kyoko. If you hadn’t, I wonder if I’d ever have gotten to see him again."

Kyoko looked startled by this. “But I haven’t done anything!”

“I think you’ve helped him more than you’ll ever know, honey.” Julie gave Kyoko a hug and then wiped away a small tear that flowed down her face. “I’m glad the two of you are together.“

Kyoko blushed lightly. “Me too,” she smiled happily as she watched Kuon try to untangle the net.

"When you get married, I get to design your wedding dress!” Kyoko’s eyes grew wide.

“W-wedding dress? But…but we just started dating.”

“Oh honey, the way you two look at each other…I see wedding bells in the future! And then we’ll have grand babies! Oooh…I’m so excited!” Julie grinned.

Kyoko stood petrified as her thoughts spiraled. She thought to herself, _’Kids?!?! We just started dating! But what if things go well with us dating? Will Kuon want kids? Of course he will…I remember the way he looked longingly at the families we saw at the park or at dinner when we played the Heel siblings. He’ll be an amazing dad…but what if I’m just like her…what if I can’t love my child either? Will Kuon end up hating me and leaving me too?’_

Seeing Kyoko’s look of petrification, Julie asked “what’s wrong?”

“It’s….just that I’m LOVE ME #1 for a reason…”

Julie tried to remember what Kuu had said about her daughter’s past.

“Something about giving up on love because of your old childhood friend…?”

“Well…yes. But its not just Shotaro using me as his maid when we got to Tokyo. I ended up living in his family’s ryokan when I was younger because my mother couldn’t stand to look at me and didn’t want a child any more. Even if I’ve overcome my hurdle with romantic love again, I’m not confident I could ever love a child - I wouldn’t know how…"

Julie stood stunned for a moment before she put her hands on Kyoko’s shoulders.

“Honey, I don’t know everything that’s happened in your past…and someday I hope you’ll feel comfortable telling me. Your mother is an idiot if she couldn’t love you. I mean, _I_ love you, and I’ve only known you for a short time.”

Kyoko blushed. “You love me?”

“Of course, silly girl!” Julie wrapped her arms around Kyoko to give her a long, tight hug. “You’ve got a huge heart, you somehow manage to feed my husband _and_ the food is delicious, you care so much for both of my boys, not to mention that you’re a very talented actress. And if you eventually do have children, they’ll be a piece of you and of Kuon…I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll be a wonderful mother - if you choose that path.”

“Thanks Mom. And..I love you too.” Kyoko said bashfully before hugging Julie.

Julie embraced Kyoko enthusiastically. “I know honey!”

“Net’s all set up! Oh- looks like we’re missing a potential group hug Kuon!”

Kuu and Kuon strode over and hugged Kyoko and Julie.

“What’s the occasion?” Kuu asked.

“Oh nothing…just having a mother-daughter moment.” Julie winked at Kyoko.

Kuu pouted, causing Kyoko to laugh.

“So…how should we split up the teams?” Kyoko asked.

“I want some father-son time too!” Kuu said as he pulled Kyoko to his side.

Kyoko smiled a true, genuine smile, feeling very loved all of a sudden.

“Okay…looks like it’s you and me Kuon.” Julie said.


	22. Birth of an angel

“And that makes it 2-1!” Kuon grinned and high-fived his mother.

“We win!"

Despite her determination, Kyoko was at a clear disadvantage height-wise in the volleyball game. Within the few rallies, Kuon quickly figured out that Kyoko had to tread water if he hit the ball into certain parts of the play area. So even though Kyoko and Kuu won the first game, she eventually got tired out and got slower at chasing after the ball.

“Giants...” Kyoko grumbled.

She climbed out of the pool and flopped down on a reclining pool chair. Suddenly she was in the shade. When Kyoko opened her eyes, Kuon was leaning over her and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

“He..hello,” Kyoko stammered.

“Hi,” Kuon said as he sat down on the edge of her chair.

He brushed her bangs out of her face and cradled her face in his hand. Julie and Kuu watched and then exchanged a happy look. Kuu’s stomach growled loudly.

“Come on kids, let's have lunch! I’m starving!!” Kuu yelled in order to be heard over the sound of his rumbling stomach.

Kyoko and Kuon giggled and exchanged a knowing look.

“After lunch?” Kuon whispered.

“Sounds perfect.” Kyoko whispered back.

She carefully stood up and wrapped a towel around herself. Feeling bold, she managed to surprise Kuon by giving him a quick peck on the lips before she went back into the house to help with lunch. Kuon sat frozen, trying to take a mental snapshot of what just happened.

'Kyoko kissed me. _Kyoko_ kissed me. She initiated.’ Kuon smiled to himself, radiating a glowing pink aura of a person in love.

After a rather large lunch, Kuu leaned back in his chair and massaged his stomach.

“I couldn’t eat another bite!” Kuu exclaimed.

“Oh…so, I guess you don’t want cake…?” Kyoko said as she pulled out the cake she had hidden.

“Well, I guess a couple pieces couldn’t hurt. I mean, there’s always room for dessert. What’s the occasion kiddos?”

“We wanted to do something special for the two of you. We’re really going to miss you when you go back to the states.” Kuon stated.

“That’s so sweet. We’re going to miss you two…” Julie trailed off, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Kuon asked.

“Well, we never really discussed it…and we just kinda surprised you when he came to visit. After we leave, do we have to go back to pretending we don’t know you again? Will we be able to talk to you? Visit you?” Julie asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kyoko moved to hug Julie and joined his parents at staring at him…waiting for his answer.

“To be honest, I’m not sure I _could_ go back to how things were before. I had really missed the two of you for the past few years. But I’m also not ready to let Japan know that I’m Hizuri Kuon just yet…” After a long moment of silence, Kuon continued. “I want to be able to stand on my own as an actor before I tell the world my true identity. After Tragic Marker, Lory seems to think international offers might not be so far away. So, visits might take a bit longer, but I’d like it if we could still talk on the phone or FaceTime every once in a while.”

Julie and Kuu smiled.

“We’d like that. What about you, Kyoko? Even if Kuon is still undercover, you’re still family as far as we’re concerned.”

“I’d love to come visit the two of you someday, but I think it’s a little out of reach for my right now too.”

“Why’s that?” Kuu asked pouting.

“Well..” shuffling her feet and staring at the floor “between paying for acting classes and my living expenses, I’m still not sure I have enough saved up to travel to the states.” Kyoko admitted, embarrassed.

“Is that all? Well, we’d be glad to pay for you to come visit us.”

“I know you would, and that’s very generous.” “….but?” Julie asked.

“But I don’t want to be a burden.” Kyoko winced.

“You aren’t a burden. You’re our daughter — we love you and want to see you.” Julie wrapped Kyoko in a tight hug before Kuu joined in on the action.

“I guess I’m not used to all this yet….”

“All this?” Kuon asked.

“Love.” Kyoko replied muffled from her arms of her parents' hug.

An angel was born at that moment. An angel named “family love”. She spread her wings, shook out the wrinkles in her dress, and glided to the Kyoko conference room to introduce herself.

Once the group hug tapered off, Kyoko handed Kuu and Julie a small package each. Kyoko served her, Julie, and Kuon a small slide of cake - leaving 80% of the cake for Kuu. Julie and Kuu opened their presents and were thrilled to have their own Kyoko and Kuon dolls. Kuon’s doll had brilliant blond hair that sparkled in the sun and emerald green eyes. He wore jeans and a button down shirt. Kyoko’s doll wore a miniature version of one of the outfits Julie bought for her - a pastel pink dress with fluttery, lace-edged sleeves.

“Wow! These are so detailed. Where did you buy them? Julie asked.

“We made them actually!” Kuon proclaimed, smiling.

“Made them…? Wow.” “Well, Kyoko did most of the work, but she taught me how to sew the pants and shirt of my doll.”

“Impressive. Kyoko honey, if you ever want to go into fashion, I’d love to do a collaboration with you. I can already picture it. And you and Kuon could model it!”

Kuon got to see his mom enter her own version of Kyoko dreamland and started to chuckle.

“She’s already rubbing off on you.” Kuon smiled happily while the other three just looked confused.

The rest of the night was spent playing games, cooking outside, and talking. Late that night Kuu’s phone chimed. The results of the test were in (negative), and both were cleared to fly. Kuu booked them tickets to leave late the next morning. The whole family turned in early to get a good night's sleep before Kuu and Julie would pack up and fly out the next morning.


End file.
